


Sanada One Shots

by ghostofviper



Category: NJPW, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, LIj are Family, Multi, No Slash, One Shot Collection, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Series of one shots featuring Sanada from Los Ingobernables de JaponRead the notes at the start of each chapter for tags/warnings they aren't all covered in the main tags





	1. Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, talk of sex, and sexual content, brother bonding

On the wooden table in front of him Sanada’s phone buzzed pulling his attention from the newest press rules packet he had been defacing as the suit at the front of the room droned on and on about the western expansion and why it was important to put their best foot forward and blah, blah, blah. 

Picking up his phone Sanada opened the message notification, being greeted with a picture of a pair of tits almost spilling out of a hot pink bra. Well, that was certainly more interesting than what he was currently engaged in. Looking at Evil who was seated to his right Sanada nudged him with his elbow and showed him the pic.

Evil nodded approvingly, grabbing Sanada’s phone from his hand and typing a simple message. 

“More.” 

“Asshole.” Sanada said grabbing his phone back. “I didn’t want to text her back.” 

“I want to see her tits.” Evil said unrepentantly.

“Fine. I’ll give her your number and then she can bother you.” Sanada said earning a dirty look from Evil. 

“Don’t you dare.” Evil growled. 

A shadow loomed over them drawing their attention to the man glaring up at them. 

“Are we keeping you two from something?” He asked. “If you can’t keep yourselves from interrupting our presentation, perhaps you should leave.” 

That was all the invitation they needed, both of them standing and making a beeline for the door leaving the press officer gaping at their newly vacated seats. He had thought he was chastising them, never imagining they would actually walk out of the meeting without as much as a backwards glance. 

“I didn’t think they would actually leave,” He said quietly as he resumed his spot next to his superior officer on stage. 

“Of course they would. You gave them an open invitation, and now they can’t get in trouble because you told them to go.” His boss hissed. 

–--  
As they walked towards the parking lot Sanada’s phone buzzed once again. This time Evil took the phone before Sanada even opened the message pushing, Sanada away and holding the phone out of his reach as he checked out the picture message. 

Instead of the tit pic he was expecting he found a full length pic of her spread out on a bed revealing her whole body encased in the pink lingerie set. 

“That wasn’t what I wanted to see.” Evil typed back with an aggravated huff. 

“What the hell is she playing at?” Evil asked Sanada as they arrived at their cars. Evil ignored Sanada’s hand reaching out expectantly for his phone when another message pinged. A message coyly asking what it was he wanted to see from her. 

“That is why I don’t text back.” Sanada said giving up his attempts to recover his phone and leaning against his car as he watched Evil’s agitation grow. “Now you’ve engaged her and she thinks she’s special. If you would’ve left it on read she would be texting pictures of her snatch by now.” 

Evil grumbled irritably tossing the phone back to Sanada. 

“You can deal with her. Fucking twit is too stupid to know I want tit pics I’m done with her.” 

“This is how you deal with her.” Sanada said pulling up the contact and pressing the block button. “Easy.” 

Rolling his eyes Evil leaned back on the bumper of his truck looking over the parking lot. 

“Let’s get out of here before they decide to drag us back in there.” Sanada said pushing off his car and moving to the driver’s door. “Want to come have a few beers?” 

Evil nodded in agreement, climbing into his own vehicle to follow Sanada to his house. 

Once they were at Sanada’s they went straight to the game room, Sanada pulling beers out of the fully stocked bar and tossing one to Evil before the headed to the pool table. 

“She a good fuck?” Evil asked referring to the newly blocked lingerie girl as he racked up the balls. 

“She was in my phone.” Sanada said by way of response. 

“You’re gonna block a good fuck because she sucks at texting?” Evil asked selecting a pool cue and motioning for Sanada to break. 

“I’ve got a lot of good fucks in my phone.” Sanada said with a snap of his stick sending balls crashing over the table. 

“Stripes.” He called moving around to line up his next shot. 

After sinking a few balls it was Evil’s turn, Sanada leaning against the wall and drinking his beer as his tag partner lined up shots with precision burying them with ease. Making himself comfortable by hopping up on the stool Sanada watched as Evil methodically cleared the table. This always happened. He didn’t know why he bothered playing pool with Evil. Sanada knew why Evil always let him break, just so Sanada would get a few shots in before Evil ran the table. 

Moment later, Sanada flipped off Evil as he grinned smugly while the eight ball sunk into the side pocket. 

“Want me to rack them up again?” Evil asked making no effort to reach for the rack. He knew Sanada’s answer. 

“No thanks. I’ve had my ass kicked enough today.” Sanada said wryly. “Air hockey.” 

He nodded towards the table in the corner while Evil grumbled. As good as he was at pool, Evil was equally bad at air hockey. 

“Alright I’ll take my ass kicking.” Evil said flipping the switch to activate the table. “Provided you order some sushi and pizza. I’m starving.” 

“Sushi and pizza?” Sanada complained wrinkling his nose. “That’s disgusting. One or the other fine, But together?”

“Just fucking order the food pretty boy.” Evil ordered. 

Once their order was placed the pair commenced their game, the puck flying fast and hard over the surface. They only called it a game when the food arrived, straggling upstairs to gather their food, and take up residence in the living room Evil finding a baseball game on the TV. 

“If you combine those I swear I will punch you in the fucking face,” Sanada warned as he watched Evil piling slices of pizza and sushi onto his plate. 

“Live a little.” Evil scoffed. “It’s good.” Challengingly staring at Sanada, Evil put a couple of rolls on his slice and wrapped them in the crust taking a big gooey bite with relish. 

“I think I just threw up in my mouth.” Sanada said looking peckish while he grabbed his beer and took several deep swallows. 

“You’re so uptight today man. Relax.” Evil said through his mouthful. “I think you need to get laid.” 

“Lack of sex is not my problem.” Sanada said wryly. 

“Lack of good sex then.” Evil said sagely, his head nodding as he grew enamored with his theory. 

“I have plenty of good sex.” Sanada argued hotly. 

“I’m talking dirty, nasty, make you sick when you think about it afterwards sex man.” Evil said. “With those dirty girls that make you scared you’re going to catch something.” 

“I don’t like skanks.” Sanada said with a roll of his eyes. “You know that.” 

“I do know that.” Evil agreed. “But you gotta have that freaky shit sometimes. It’s invigorating. Almost spiritual. I bet the last time you let a dirty girl near you was when we went out last year, wasn’t it?” 

Sanada conceded with a nod, admitting the last time he had slummed it had been when out celebrating with Evil. Despite his protestations, there was a part of him that had missed that so dirty you wanted to shower when you were done feeling. 

They settled into silence, the baseball game catching Evil’s attention, but Sanada couldn’t stop replaying Evil’s words in his head. He had been bored lately. Maybe he needed something different to get himself back on track. 

“You know what? You’re right. I do need to get laid.” He surprised himself by speaking up and could see he had surprised Evil too. “I need some hot dirty sex.” 

Evil grinned and rose to his feet. 

“I know the perfect place. Let’s go.”


	2. Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes its just too easy for Sanada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, irritable Sanada

Night after night, day after day it was the same fucking thing. It was too easy and; dare he say it, starting to get boring. 

Throwing his head back with a sigh of irritation Sanada closed his eyes. He was tired. Not just needing sleep tired, but bone tired. The World Tag League had certainly done a number on him. He should have just stayed home, taking a hot both and gone to bed early. Instead he had done what he always did and went out. Out of habit he supposed. Sanada wasn’t generally one to stay home. Knowing the mood he was in, he really should have known to stay home. 

He could get most women to do whatever he wanted with the bare minimum of effort on his part. Nobody challenged him anymore. The more popular LIJ got, the easier the women got. Women brought into their locker room seemed to expect to get fucked by five or six guys and to Sanada that was starting to grow tiresome. He got off on humiliation and degradation; on treating these women like they were dirt on the bottom of his shoe and lately he just wasn’t getting that. 

Lifting his head he looked around the crowded club with disdain. Unlike his usual nights out, this evening he had opted out of a private VIP area, deciding to forego the niceties and mingle with the crowd. He was irritated with himself for deciding to come out to a club when he knew it wasn’t what he was looking for. To find what he wanted one of the many wine or cigar clubs he frequented would have been a better bet. It was too late now, if he left this place he was going straight home. Fuck scoring. 

Cracking his neck Sanada opened his eyes and ran annoyed eyes over the crowd hoping someone would catch is eye to stop this evening from being a complete wash. Plenty of women had made their interest known, either from outright propositions to flirty looks, but none had sparked his interest. He knew what he wanted just as well as he knew he wouldn’t find it here. The classy elegant women he liked to ply his trade on didn’t hang out in flashy nightclubs with sweaty writhing bodies. No they were working their wiles on hapless business men happy to shell out obscene amounts of money for a pretty girl to be on their arm. 

He was just about to give in and call it a night when a pair of tits in a low cut purple dress were pressed right in his face. Pulling back with annoyance clear on his face Sanada glared up at the overly made up doll invading his personal space. His lip hitched in a sneer making her wisely stumble back a step. 

“You’ve been over here all by yourself all night handsome,” She purred, he assumed thinking he would find it sexy, but it had the opposite effect reminding him of Hiromu and his antics with Daryl. “You’re too cute not to have company.” She got brave, moving back into his space and sliding onto the cushion next to him, her hand brushing up his expensive slacks nearing his crotch until his hand clasped down and stopped it in its tracks. 

“You really think you’re who I would chose for my company?” Sanada scoffed tossing her hand off him. “I wouldn’t fuck you with a ten foot pole.” Sanada snickered to himself, the analogy immediately calling to mind Evil’s oversized scythe he carried around and couldn’t help but wonder if Evil had ever fucked someone with it.

“You don’t mean that sugar,” She tried again, leaning forward no doubt hoping her oversized chest would catch his eye. “You’ve been waiting all night for the right woman to come up to you. I’ll take your cock and suck it better than anyone ever has. You’ll be begging me to swallow you.” 

Sanada cringed as her hand once again grabbed for him this time running over his chest and flashing wide eyes at him as she licked her lips. 

“Have some pride in yourself” Sanada sneered throwing her hand off him and pushing to his feet. “You’re fucking pathetic.” 

Leaving her and her grabby hands behind Sanada headed for the exit. Tonight was a wash. He was going to do what he should have done in the first place, go home and crawl into his nice soft bed.


	3. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some brotherly bonding with Evil, Naito and Sanada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, vomiting, mentions of sexual activity,

“Just leave me alone.” Sanada growled waving away the girl attempting to hang on his arm. 

He needed quiet. Now. With a migraine tugging at the edges of his brain Sanada knew he needed to find someplace dark and quiet or he was going to be down for the count. With a hand shielding his eyes from the pulsing lights of the club Sanada stumbled through the writhing bodies, pushing people out of his way with barely a glance his eyes focused on the door just a few feet from him. 

The brisk night air served as a slap in the face, greedily sucking in the cold night air as he waited for his driver to pull his car up to the curb. White flashes started appearing in his peripheral vision, an ache forming in his forehead. Tumbling into the car, Sanada lay across the back seat. Throwing his arm over his eyes he took deep breaths and could only hope the worst of it would hold off until he got into his bed. He didn’t get them often, but when his migraines struck they came hard and fast. If he caught them in time with quiet and rest they wouldn’t materialize into anything debilitating, but he could already tell he wasn’t going to be so lucky this time. 

Clutching his head Sanada climbed out of the car as soon as the door opened, waving off the concerned driver and struggling to get his key in the doorway, wavy lines dancing across his vision. Somehow he shot and chained the door, but didn’t make it past the bottom step before he collapsed, his vision going black and making him kneel on the cold marble, resting his cheek a few steps up oblivious to the hard stone digging into his ribs. Eyes squeezed shut Sanada took deep measured breaths trying valiantly not to throw up as nausea rolled through him. 

The shrill ringing of his phone sent screaming pain through his head making Sanada scramble blindly for the phone in his pocket hurling it across the room at the wall, the resultant shattering a satisfying sound as the noise cut off. Laying his cheek back on the tile Sanada closed his eyes once again willing the awful pain away and wishing he wasn’t so far away from his medication. 

–

Back at the club Evil and Naito were in the VIP section they had commandeered earlier in the evening with Sanada. 

“Are we ready to get out of here?” Naito asked tearing his lips away from the woman seated next to him. 

“I’m ready if you are,” Evil grunted his hands gripping the waist of the woman straddling his lap and grinding herself on his cock. He turned his head to ask Sanada frowning as he realized his friend still hadn’t returned from the dance floor. 

“Where the fuck is Sanada?” Naito asked realizing at the same time that Sanada hadn’t reappeared. Pulling out his phone Naito called him, sitting up with worry creasing his features as the phone was answered but then disconnected with a loud bang. “That’s weird.” 

“What?” Evil asked pushing his companion off his lap as he took in Naito’s concern. 

Naito held up a finger as he dialed again his agitation growing as there was no answer and it went to voicemail. 

“The call connected but he didn’t say anything then there was a loud bang and I lost the call. Now he’s not answering.” Naito said. “He wasn’t here. It was too quiet to be the club.” 

The two men left the lounge, heading out into the busy club searching through the intertwined bodies for their teammate. Coming up empty inside the club they wandered outside cursing as they were informed Sanada had left in the limo. 

“Somethings wrong.” Evil said flatly. “He wouldn’t just leave without saying something. And he certainly wouldn’t leave us stranded.” 

Naito bit his lip as he thought, mind racing as he tried to figure out where Sanada would have wandered off to without a word to them. It didn’t fit him. If everything was okay they would’ve gotten a text letting them know he was taking off, and he certainly wouldn’t have taken the only ride. As much of a selfish prick as Sanada could be, he didn’t pull shit like that on his brothers. 

“Wait!” Evil exclaimed, something approaching excitement in his voice as he pulled out his phone. “We share our locations. Just in case.” Pulling up the app Evil pinged for Sanada’s last known location as Naito came to hover over his phone waiting for a response. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten about that. It was something they all did for safety, sharing their location with all the members of their stable just in case something went wrong. 

“He’s at home.” Evil said when he finally got a response. “At least as of twenty minutes ago.” 

“That lines up with when I called him.” Naito said. Exchanging a worried glance they hailed a cab anxiety at a high as they headed towards Sanada’s house. It was a silent ride, each of them imagining the worst and wondering what they were going to find when they got to his house. 

Rushing up the front steps once they arrived, Evil muttered curses as he found the door locked, Naito ringing the doorbell incessantly as Evil dug in his pockets looking for the spare key Sanada had given him long ago. 

“Fuck!” He shouted when he got the door unlocked only to find himself barred by a chain. “Sanada!” 

Receiving no answer Evil huffed in irritation pressing his face into the crack trying to see inside, panic starting to rise as he saw the remains of a shattered cell phone scattered on the floor. 

“Shit, I see him!” Evil exclaimed pushing hard on the door as he saw the foot of his friend barely visible through the crack. Stepping back Evil lowered his shoulder then slammed into the door snapping the chain and sending the door flying open, Evil almost falling on his face before catching himself. 

Naito beat him to Sanada’s prone form, his fingers immediately searching for a pulse and listening for his breath, relief palpable as he found both. 

“Sanada,” Naito said anxiously, lightly slapping his cheeks, ignoring the vomit on the stairs and around Sanada’s lips. A small groan came from the man, Evil kneeling near his face as Naito shifted his body. 

“Sanada, come on bro, wake up.” Evil urged. 

Hearing familiar voices Sanada cracked open his eyes only to slam them shut immediately with a loud groan of pain as the brief movement send shards of pain through his mind. 

He could hear Evil and Naito whispering around him, crying out as he was lifted into Evil’s arms every step jolting his head and making his nausea boil over again. Unable to stop it vomit flew from his mouth, down his chest and all over Evil’s shirt. 

“Gross,” Evil said swallowing back his own nausea and quickening his pace to the bathroom. Naito hurried around him, turning the water on and standing to the side as Evil lowered Sanada under the spray. 

“Do we need to call an ambulance?” Naito asked staring down at Sanada and trying to ascertain the seriousness of his condition.

“No!” Sanada moaned curling on his side as the water pelted him. 

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Naito asked kneeling down as Evil stripped off his vomit covered clothing. “Did you take something?”

Sanada’s minute shake of his head made another surge of relief course through Naito and Evil. Given what they had encountered they couldn’t help but think of a drug overdose. 

“Migraine,” Sanada managed to spit out, crying as pain ripped through his body again as the bathroom lights permeated through his eyelids. 

“Shit, lights out man.” Evil said immediately rising from his crouch to flip off the lights. “Sorry man.” 

Naito pulled off his shirt and reached into the shower to grab Sanada and shifting him onto his back, his head cradled in Naito’s arm. Taking the washcloth offered by Evil, Naito carefully wiped Sanada’s face and brushed his hair back before setting about stripping off his shirt and tossing it in a sopping pile in the corner. 

“What do you need?” Naito asked softly, doing his best to hold Sanada still as his eyes squeezed shut and pain was clearly etched on his face. 

“Pills.” Sanada gasped out. 

Evil was gone in a second hurrying upstairs towards Sanada’s bedroom and into the en suite. Digging through the medicine cabinet he quickly found the prescription pills reading the directions carefully as he hurried back downstairs. Swinging by the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of water and returned to Sanada’s side handing a pill off to Naito with the water watching worriedly as Naito pried Sanada’s mouth open and poured in some water followed by the pill. 

Clenching the struggling man’s mouth shut Naito held Sanada still until he swallowed. 

“I think we should get him out of there before he catches pneumonia.” Evil suggested and Naito nodded stepping out of the way so the stronger man could lift Sanada out of the shower. With a grunt Evil lifted him in his arms, wandering down the hallway until he came across a guest room. Setting Sanada down on the bed Evil headed back to the bathroom. He needed a shower of his own before the throw up on him made him puke on his own. He had ignored the smell thus far, but he couldn’t anymore now that Sanada was relatively dealt with. 

After showering he stole one of Sanada’s t-shirts that ended up being ridiculously tight on him but it was better than nothing. 

“How’s he doing?” Evil asked as he came into the room and found Naito lying next to Sanada whose head was laying on his chest. Evil threw himself across the foot of the bed wincing as the neck of Sanada’s shirt pulled against his throat. 

“He’ll live.” Naito said. “You’d think he was you with how dramatic he’s being over a silly headache.” 

“Fuck you.” Evil said emphatically with a weaker protest issued from Sanada. 

“I don’t know why you didn’t come get us you idiot.” Evil said shortly kicking Sanada’s foot lightly. 

“I couldn’t see straight I certainly wasn’t thinking,” Sanada responded barely opening his eye to glare at Evil. 

“Obviously. We had to come rescue your ass. I was just about to get my dick sucked. Instead I got puked on.” Evil taunted him. 

“Fuck you.” Sanada said flatly. “I certainly didn’t ask you to come here.” 

“You’re right. We should’ve left you to choke on your own throw up.” Evil shot back hiding his grin. 

“Boys,” Naito said in exasperation. “You don’t always have to fight you know that right?” 

“Yeah, but is more fun that way.” Sanada said with a weak grin, stretching out the aches in his body and leaning back into his own pillow. 

“Don’t worry pretty boy,” Evil said. “I won’t beat your ass while you’re recovering.” 

The two continued bickering, Naito throwing his hands up as he gave up trying to control them. It was a losing battle and had been as long as he had known them. That was how their relationship worked and who was he to judge?


	4. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada finds out LIJ's press officer has been hiding something from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, voyeurism, language, light choking, hair pulling, verbal degradation

Despite Naito’s love of the phrase, tranquillo was not a word I would use to describe Los Ingobernables de Japon. Oh they put on a good show in front of the public eyes, but behind the scenes it was a different story. Comprised of five men (six minus the injured Hiromu who was a chaotic entity all of his own), who were all strong-willed and dominant, and there was bound to be temperamental explosions on the regular. After the first three or four times I had given up trying to referee their fights. As Bushi so helpfully informed me as he pushed me out of the locker room during one such squabble, LIJ were a family. They loved hard and fought hard, but at the end of the day they were closer than ever. 

For the most part I had managed to stay off LIJ’s radar. I had taken the warnings to heart and did everything in my power to avoid drawing their attention to the fact that I was an attractive female. I was their designated press officer, so I had to interact with them at least a few days a week, but I was prepared every time. Ill-fitting clothes, no makeup, drab hanging over my face, glasses in place of contacts and mannerisms designed to be off putting. As much as I loved my job I knew I wouldn’t be able to resist if one of them turned their charms on me. I wasn’t strong enough, so I put all my efforts into making myself unattractive to them. 

It worked like a charm until I had to make an unexpected stop at corporate offices on one of my days off. I was in a hurry as I was on my way to a date, and didn’t pay attention to my surroundings. If I had perhaps I would have seen Sanada in the office directly across the hall from mine; would have seen the interest flare to life in his eyes as they raked over my form; and seen the calculating expression settle on his face as he realized who I was. Perhaps then I would have been prepared for what happened when I was summoned to the LIJ locker room. I could’ve of shored up my defenses instead of walking into the wolves’ den unaware. 

I immediately sensed the different energy in the air as I entered, the door closing softly behind me. It made me pause, a hesitant smile on my face as I looked around the room. I was their sole-focus, a disconcerting feeling. Generally when I came in I had to fight to get any of them to listen to a word I had to say. My eyes flickered from one to the other, from Evil’s intense angry eyes to Bushi’s considering gaze and on to Naito’s blatant confusion. 

“I just don’t see it Sanada.” Naito said after a moment. “You sure it was her?” 

“Positive.” Sanada spoke up drawing my attention to where he was leaning against the wall staring at me as if seeing me for the first time, lust colliding with anger evident in his dark eyes. 

“You guys wanted to see me?” I asked hesitantly. I felt on shaky ground, not understanding where the hostility evident in most of their faces was coming from. I wondered if I had once again stumbled upon an argument between the testosterone fueled men, but that didn’t seem to fit. It appeared their disgruntlement was focused on me and for the life of me I couldn’t figure out why. 

“You’re a liar.” Sanada said flatly pushing off the wall and stalking towards me with an animal’s grace. 

“What do you mean?” I asked warily as he came to a stop in front of me. “I haven’t lied about anything.” 

I shrieked when his hand darted out and grabbed a handful of my hair, twisting it mercilessly around his fist as he pulled it back from my face and pushed me into the door. Tears sprang to my eyes as Sanada ripped off my glasses and flung them across the room. They landed with a clank on the floor and I knew it would only be a miracle that kept them from being broken. 

“Ow, that hurts!” I scolded him, my own hand reaching up to pull at his. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Good. I want it to hurt.” Sanada seethed, showing more emotion than I had seen from him in the months of my employment. “You deserve it to hurt.” 

“I don’t understand,” I whimpered as his grip tightened. “What did I do?” 

Finally the hand in my hair released, though my relief was short lived as Sanada moved it to grip my throat, his strong fingers clenching tightly as he pinned me against the door. 

“How long were you going to hide it from us?” He asked glaring down at me. “Did you think you were cute playing games?” 

“Hide what?” I cried out. “I don’t know what I did!” 

Instead of answering Sanada used his free hand to rip open my blouse, buttons flying as they popped off, landing on the concrete floor with distinctive pings as I stared open mouth in shock, speechless at Sanada’s unexpected actions. My pants were the next to go, the baggy slacks falling uselessly to the ground once my belt was ripped free. In seconds I stood trembling in nothing but my bra and panties. I could feel the weight of the stable’s gazes leering at me as Sanada stood to the side, baring me to their eyes. 

“Now I see it.” Naito said as he slowly looked me over. “We don’t like games.” 

“I’m sorry.” I said quietly realizing what they had discovered and just why they were angry with me. “I was just trying to protect myself.” 

“From what?” Bushi asked leaning forward and resting his forearms along his thighs. He already knew the answer, but he was going to drag it out. He wanted to hear it. 

“From you. I knew if it came to this I wouldn’t be able to say no. I wouldn’t turn you down.” I admitted. “I love my job and I knew if I fucked any of you, I would lose it because you would treat me like everyone one else.” 

“You’re not wrong.” Sanada said pressing his body against mine and bringing his mouth to mine, biting my bottom lip with sharp teeth. “I’m going to fuck you right up against this door, use you as nothing more than a hole just like every other woman who comes in this locker room.” 

Even with his cruel words and knowing the outcome I didn’t offer any resistance as he prodded my mouth for entry, his tongue slipping through as he finally released my throat and used his hands to push my panties down my hips. I reacted as I knew I would to his touch, flames of desire burning in my belly as the kiss deepened. Of their own accord my hands wandered up his body, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into me as he divested me of my bra. His t-shirt was rough against my nipples, rubbing them to taut buds as Sanada pushed his shorts down and I felt his cock spring up against my pussy. 

Hands moving behind me Sanada gripped the back of my thighs and hauled me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, the head of his cock pushing into me as Sanada moved me into position. I groaned loudly as he entered me, my head falling back against the door in pleasure as he filled my pussy. Moving one hand from his shoulder I reached between our bodies, my fingers seeking my aching clit and rubbing it furiously as Sanada fucked me. I felt so dirty fucking him with the rest of them watching, with Sanada treating me as nothing but a vessel, though it turned me on more than anything ever had. I felt like I was hanging off the edge already with nothing more than a few strokes of my fingers and thrusts from Sanada. I gasped loudly, rubbing my clit in fast circles while Sanada’s fingers dug into my hips as he held me in place. My pussy clenched around his cock as I came, my thighs tightening on his waist, eyes rolling back as I cried out. With a few final pumps Sanada pulled himself out of me and dropped me to the floor, grabbing my hair and dragging my mouth to his cock. No sooner than the head was on my tongue than he was filling my mouth with his semen and I swallowed quickly around him until the last drop disappeared down my throat.   
Breathing heavily Sanada stepped back looking down at me with a sneer as he pulled up his athletic shorts up and moved back to where he had been leaning on the wall.

“Now it’s their turn to fuck you”


	5. Justice For Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first Sanada story I ever wrote. Before I got a good feel for him as a character and was just starting out writing for New Japan.   
> This story takes place right after Bad Luck Fale destroyed Hiromu Takahashi's beloved stuffed cat Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reluctance, coercion, manipulation, violence, explicit language, explicit sexual content, smut, oral sex, public sex acts, fingering

“I’m telling you, this is the best way to do this.” Tetsuya Naito said looking around the table at the members of his stable Los Ingobernables De Japon. “They are expecting me as the leader to make a move They will be watching EVIL and Bushi in case they act. Hell, they will even watch Hiromu in case he snaps.” Naito’s eyes drifted to his friend and teammate Hiromu Takahashi who stared morosely out the window of the restaurant they were currently occupying. Seiya Sanada, the final member of the group slung his arm over Hiromu’s shoulders, giving him a brotherly squeeze. Hiromu had been going through a hard time since he had lost the IWJP Jr. Heavyweight title. After losing the title Hiromu had taken to carrying around a stuffed cat dubbed Daryl for comfort. Was Hiromu a little unbalanced, maybe a little crazy? Sure, but who among them wasn’t. The group was gathered together to form a plan of attack after Bad Luck Fale of the rival group Bullet Club had destroyed Daryl, by ripping him to shreds and tossing its remains on the back of Naito. Since the destruction of Daryl, Hiromu had been in a dark depression, openly mimicking carrying the cat and going through the motions as though Daryl was still around. In the past day, the group members had seen the light returning to Hiromu’s eyes, fire starting to burn beneath the sadness, leading to this meeting. It was time to strike back at the attack on their brother. 

“They will never expect Seiya-san to make a move to avenge Daryl.” Naito continued his thoughts. “Everyone thinks Sanada is just with us for what we can do for him, they don’t see him as connected emotionally to Los Ingobernables. To them he is the Cold Skull.” Naito smirked as he saw Seiya shaking his head in disgust at the assumptions everyone made about him. He knew it pissed Seiya off what people said, but in this case, it was going to work in their favor. Let everyone see him as Sanada the cold unfeeling bastard. Let them think he didn’t care. The people sitting here, the ones who mattered, knew Seiya, who the public didn’t see. They knew their brother. And he was more than ready to step up for his little brother. 

Los Ingobernables bided their time setting up situations to put the focus of the Bullet Club on Naito, Evil and Bushi while Sanada hung back emanating an air of disdain for the antics of his brothers. Lulling the Bullet Club into a false sense of security relating to Sanada as they focused all their attention on the three main antagonists. The fact they were having their own internal strife only aided Los Ingobernables’ cause.With the Young Bucks, Cody Rhodes, Adam Page and Marty Scurll out of the country and Tanga Roa away and not partipating in the G1 Climax, the Bullet Club was down four members, evening the score. While his teammates were busy distracting Fale and the other Bullet Club members, Sanada perfected his plan. Naito was right, they would never expect the cold calculating Sanada to seek revenge for a stuffed cat, and they certainly wouldn’t expect it to be a full on frontal assault. 

Sanada made his move on Day 9 of the G1 Climax as Bad Luck Fale was going against Kota Ibushi. With the match underway Sanada made his way through the crowd, hoodie jacket and baseball cap concealing him from the crowd, preventing him from being recognized and Fale being alerted. His brothers were taking care of the remaining Bullet Club members ensuring he wouldn’t be interrupted. Sliding into an empty seat a few rows behind the announcement table Sanada waited, watching patiently for the perfect moment to make his move. Sanada slowly slid his signature black baseball bat out from under his baggy hoody, letting it touch down on the floor and rest against his leg. 

When the action came out of the ring and the combatants were in front of the announcers’ table Sanada made his move. Rising from his chair he quickly moved to the railing, leaping up in an effortless jump to stand on the rail as the crowd gasped around him. 

“Fale!” He screamed making the big man turn around. Fale’s arms flew up defensively as he saw Sanada flying at him baseball bat at the ready. A loud thud echoed around them as the bat made contact with Fale’s forearm. Without missing a beat Sanada swung again, this time hitting Fale across his thigh making the big man fall to his knees. “Fuck you” Sanada said arching the bat back and swinging with all his might nailing Fale across his shoulder and driving into the side his neck. Sanada smirked as the big man tumbled over unconscious as Young Lions tried to pull Sanada away from Fale, officials screaming at him as Sanada kicked the fallen man in the ribs a few times for good measure. Breaking out of the hold of the Lions Sanada jumped on top of the announcer’s table. 

“You do not mess with Los Ingobernables De Japon!” He screamed before hopping back into the crowd and rushing into the back to meet his teammates. Knowing the heat was going to be on them, and that the NJPW brass were not going to be happy about their actions, Naito had EVIL pull their vehicle outside the arena doors for their quick escape. They would head on to the next town, allow things a chance to cool off before Naito talked the group out of trouble. Really, they should have been expecting something. Los Ingobernables weren’t going to let such blatant disrespect go unpunished. Sanada slid into the backseat, laying his bat across the floorboard as EVIL peeled away from the curb. Seated next to him Hiromu held out his fist, bumping it to Sanada’s when he raised his in return. 

“Nice work Seiya-san.” Naito said meeting his eyes in the rear view mirror and nodding in validation. “I only wish I could have participated. People will learn if you mess with one of us, the rest will retaliate.” 

 

The group ended up in a little hole in the wall bar they frequented. The owners knew them well and let them go about their antics without disturbing them knowing at the end of the evening a big tip would be coming their way. The group had booked some rooms at the hotel across the street and were currently picking through various appetizers with empty bottles of beer littering their table. As they were chatting the door to the bar opened and a giggling group of five Japanese women tumbled through the entry. Naito’s expression lit up as he took in the attractive girls, looking around his table with an arch to his eyebrows. When the girls walked by their table one of them made eye contact with Naito and recognition flashed on her features before she began screaming excitedly, her friends joining in as they recognized the members of Los Ingobernables. 

“Why don’t you ladies join us?” Naito said smoothly rising to allow the girls to climb into their corner booth. After a few moments of shuffling couples were seated together, Naito wasting no time in getting his chosen conquest to sit on his lap. 

Seiya had just set his beer back on the table when a manicured fingertip drifted up his forearm. He turned to the girl seated next to him eyeing her with a coolly dispassionate gaze. He hadn’t even bothered to learn her name, didn’t really matter in the end. 

“I saw what you did today.” She smiled up at him, continuing to stroke his arm. “Avenging Daryl for Hiromu.” She clarified when he didn’t respond. “It was so hot.” 

That finally got her a bit of a response, the corner of Sanada’s mouth twitching into a smirk making her a little braver. “The way you swung that bat and then you kicked him when he was down. So sexy.” She said scooting closer to him, their thighs now pressing together. She dropped her hand off the table, tracing that same fingertip along his muscular thigh. 

“How sexy?” He finally spoke, his gravelly voice sending shocks of desire through her. “Did it make you wet?” He asked, turning slightly in the booth to watch her reaction. 

“Yes.” She whispered, eyes darting around the table making sure no one was listening to their very inappropriate conversation. 

“Are you wet now?” He asked reaching to grasp her chin making her look into his eyes. 

“Yes,” she stuttered out hesitantly biting down on her plump lower lip in embarrassment. She gasped when Sanada’s free hand landed on her upper thigh, right at the edge of her light blue miniskirt. 

“I don’t believe you,” He said bluntly toying with the hem of her skirt. “I think I should check.” Sanada began sliding hand under her skirt, stopping when her thighs slammed shut trapping his hand and preventing further upward movement. “Fine.” He said pulling his hand out and shrugging. “You can leave then.” Sanada grabbed his beer and took a deep swig preparing to slide out of the booth for her to leave when she put her hand on his arm to stop him. 

“No, please. You can check.” She conceded nervously. “But…but can you do it in the bathroom?” She asked hopefully.

“Here or nothing.” Sanada replied a full blown smile appearing on his face. He lived for these cat and mouse games, loved toying with and manipulating girls. See how far he could get with them. It always amazed him just how far girls were willing to devalue and humiliate themselves just to be with someone famous. He figured if they didn’t respect themselves enough to stand up for themselves and tell him to fuck off they didn’t deserve his respect. He knew he had won when she sat back against the booth with a dejected sigh. 

“Spread your legs.” He said not bothering to lower his voice. Her face lit up in embarrassment when she saw Tetsuya Naito look up at the words a smirk appearing on his face as he watched her comply before returning his attention to his female companion whispering in her ear.

Sanada moved his hand sliding it between her thighs stopping only when he came into contact with her panty covered crotch. He could feel her heat through the thin cotton, could feel the dampness starting to seep through. She bit back a yelp as his fingers slid underneath her panties and swiped at the wetness pooled there. “All that for me?” He asked as he pulled his out from between her legs and held the glistening digits up catching the attention of his tablemates. She ducked her head in embarrassment as he brought the fingers to his mouth sucking them clean with a loud slurping noise. 

“Don’t be shy sweetheart. You taste fantastic. I may just bury my tongue in your pussy.” Sanada complimented. “But, you gotta earn it. I don’t eat just anybody out.” 

“How?” She asked glancing again around the table. At least her friends would be in no position to talk about her she thought seeing Akari was pushed into the back corner of the booth by EVIL his hands under her shirt, Konomi was making out with Hiromu and Naito had Rena’s hand in his lap clearly rubbing his bulge. Koki had to be practically choking on Bushi’s tongue as connected as the two were. 

“Put your cute little ass on the table.” He said patting the spot in front of him. She slowly climbed up sitting as directed. “Give me your panties.” Sanada watched as she slid off her white cotton panties and placed them in his outstretched hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hiromu was watching avidly while his girl sucked on his neck and tossed him a wink making the man shake with silent laughter. 

“I want to see what you look like when you come,” Sanada said. “I don’t want to fuck a girl who looks like shit when she comes. Cause believe me baby, if you get the honor of fucking me, I’m going to make you come until you see stars.” He leaned back against the booth, situating himself so he had a good view between her thighs. “So I want you to make yourself come. Let me see what you look like when you come undone.” 

“And….and, If I do this…” she trailed off looking into Sanada’s cold dark eyes. His lip twitched and his tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip. 

“If you come and don’t look like a hot ass mess when you do, then, I will take you over to my hotel room and fuck you til you can’t stand.” He promised. “And it will be the best fuck you have ever had.” 

“That’s a bold promise Sanada-san” Hiromu chuckled. 

“Hiro-san, you have shared many hotel rooms with me. Am I not speaking the truth?” Sanada asked, arching his eyebrow in a challenging fashion. Hiromu gave a conceding nod a small smile curving his lips as he turned back to his companion and eased her onto his lap. 

“Hiro may be right Sanada.” Bushi spoke up. “You do not know how many men this woman has been with. She’s willing to fuck herself on a table top for you. Could be hundreds. You sure you can measure up?” He taunted. 

Sanada extended a middle finger in his direction before turning his focus back to the woman who was looking rather affronted by Bushi’s claims of her experience. 

“Don’t pay them any mind darlin’” he said. “Doesn’t matter if you’ve fucked thousands. I’m still better than any of them.” 

“I have not been with thousands, or hundreds.” She sputtered indignantly. 

“Yet here you sit on a dirty bar table top with no panties on.” Sanada replied derisively. “Just for the chance to tell everyone you got to fuck Seiya Sanada. So do what you were told and get yourself off or get the fuck out of here.” Sanada sat back with a challenging stare into her eyes. “I’m not going to force you. I don’t have to. You’re going to do it of your own free will. Because you want me that bad. You want to feel my thick cock pounding in your pussy. You want me to make you scream. So make up your mind, because I’m starting to lose patience with you.”

“You’re right.” She finally spoke softly. “I want you. I want to fuck you. If I have to finger myself on a table in front of everyone to get you, I will.” Pushing through her embarrassment she dropped her hand between her legs, keeping her focus on the handsome man in front of her who was watching her with rapt attention. She kept her eyes on his lips, imagining how his tongue would feel buried inside her as her fingers rubbed vigorously at her clit. Despite her reservations, the knowledge that others were watching her was serving as a powerful aphrodisiac, ratcheting up her arousal as she plunged two fingers into her dripping hole, gasps of pleasure falling past her lips as she edged closer to orgasm. Her eyes slammed shut as she came with a cry, her fingers buried in her pussy as her cream coated the digits. 

Her eyes flew open as she hopefully looked at Sanada who was still watching her with the same cool expression he had worn the entire evening. Her heart stopped when he slid out of the booth. 

“Let’s go” he nodded in her direction, tossing a stack of Yen on the table. She stumbled off the table, hurrying after him as he walked to the exit without another word. The trip across the street was silent, Sanada walking several steps ahead as he led the way to his hotel room. 

“Strip” he commanded as soon as they had entered the room. He began undressing himself, revealing his sculpted abs as he slipped his hoody over his head. She got caught up in staring at him as his muscular body was revealed to her eyes until he was completely naked. When he saw her still fully clothed his impatient gaze cut into her and she quickly got undressed, standing naked before him as his gaze inspected her from head to toe. Her breath caught as he stepped closer to her, raising his hand to trail a finger along her jawline and continuing down her body, trialing between her breasts and coming to a stop just above her neatly trimmed pussy hair. 

“Is that where you want me?” He teased dipping the finger down, sliding it through her folds. 

“Yes.” She responded quickly stepping a bit to open her legs further as his finger caressed her. 

“You want me to tongue fuck that sweet pussy of yours?” He asked, rubbing circles around her clit, chuckling as her head nodded eagerly. “Climb on the bed and spread those legs.” She hurried to comply, lying flat on her back, knees bent and spread wide to make room for Sanada’s body. She waited in anticipation as he crawled into the space and settled onto his stomach. He gripped her thighs and pulled her to his mouth with ease, wasting no time in burying his tongue deep inside her. She squealed at the intrusion which quickly turned to a moan as he tongue fucked her, his fingers leaving her thighs to spread open her lips and tease her little bundle. A disappointed mewl escaped when he pulled his tongue out making him smirk against her heat as he replaced his tongue with his fingers and set to work sucking and nibbling on her clit as he fingers pumped rhythmically in and out of her body, curling his fingers inside her to hit the sweet spot again and again making her moan and press her hips back at him as Sanada skillfully brought her to climax. However once wasn’t enough for Sanada as he immediately set about bringing her to another orgasm with his skillful tongue. Juice was dripping down his chin as he flicked his tongue across her swollen clit before capturing it between his teeth and biting lightly on it, making her scream as she came once again, thighs shaking around his head as the pleasure overwhelmed her. 

Satisfied for the moment Sanada pushed himself up to a kneeling position, looking at the flushed sweaty beauty lying below him, his hand reaching to his thick cock, stroking the length in his fist squeezing the tip so dribbles of precum leaked out. Noting her eyes following his movements hungrily Sanada moved up the bed, situating himself so he was straddling her chest before running his tip along her full lips, coating them with his precum. His breath shuddered out as her tongue darted out to lick her lips, her eyes never leaving his as she tasted him before darting her tongue out to lick his tip. A small thrust of his hips found him in her mouth, her tongue running circles around his tip as she sucked on the head. His hand continued stroking his length as she sucked and licked him, her cheeks hollowing around him as she sucked hard. Sanada’s hand slipped behind her head, tangling in the silky black hair and pulling her up a bit to get her at a good angle to take him into her mouth fully. With a few juts of his hips Sanada was fully encased in her mouth, feeling her throat muscles contract around him as she struggled to get used to his girth. 

“Breathe through your nose.” He advised when it looked like she was going to panic. Heeding his words she calmed herself breathing deeply in through her nose. Once she was settled back down Sanada began rocking his hips, fucking her mouth with practiced strokes, his hands reaching behind him to tease her nipples, pinching and pulling them into tight peaks as she pleasured him with her mouth. 

“Good girl.” He cooed as she suckled him, her tongue working to stroke him as he moved in her mouth. With a reluctant sigh Sanada pulled himself from the warmth of her mouth, scooting himself down her body and settling between her thighs. With a solid thrust he was buried inside her, feeling her contract around his cock as she adjusted to him. He started slowly with long smooth strokes, his thumb making its way to her clit and rubbing circles around it feeling the immediate results as she dampened around him. Practiced movements of his hips made his strokes hit all the right spots inside making her moan incoherently around him before he changed up the pace and began brutally thrusting in and out of her, his strong hands moving to grip her hips, pulling her up to meet his thrusts as sweat began beading on his body. Moving his hands to her legs he tossed them up over his shoulders, lifting her ass off the bed and giving him a deeper target to thrust into. The sounds of his grunts and her moans filled the hotel room, their flesh slapping together as Sanada brought her to orgasm yet again, biting his lip to stop from coming as she clenched around him, milking his cock. 

He meant to keep his promise of giving her the best fuck of her life and he wasn’t going to stop until she had conceded that fact. He planned to ruin her for anyone else. So for the next several hours he made damn sure she wasn’t ever going to be satisfied with anyone else fucking her. She lost count of the number of orgasms he gave her, expertly fucking her in positions she had never even thought of and she realized he was also going to live up to his promise of fucking her until she couldn’t stand. She was already reasonably sure she wouldn’t be able to. After her last orgasm her legs hadn’t stopped trembling. She almost wanted to beg Sanada to stop as the pleasure was becoming overwhelming, but it felt so damn good at the same time. 

Her hands flew up to find purchase on his thick shoulders when he once again manhandled her into his desired position, this time up against the hotel wall. She didn’t know how he could possibly still be standing, let alone still fucking her. He hadn’t come yet, somehow able to repeatedly pull himself back from the brink and continue fucking her. His fingers found her nipples as her legs held her firmly around his waist, twisting and pinching the nubs as she moaned around him. 

“Tell me,” He said, his mouth right by her ear. She shivered as his tongue licked the outer shell of her ear before he bit her lobe. She shuddered around him, the various sensations he was creating all over her body overwhelming her thoughts. His cock drove up into her, rattling her body as he thrust into he, Sanada’s hand sneaking down to rub her pussy while continuing to tease her nipples with his other hand. 

“Oh god yes!” She cried as yet another orgasm ripped through her. “You are the best ever. Better than I could imagine.” She panted clenching her legs around his waist as Sanada picked her up from the wall and carried her to the bed, laying her on her back and falling on top of her. It seemed Sanada was finally satisfied and ready to finish as he planted his hands firmly on her waist and began thrusting wildly into her, sweat dripping from his face and pooling onto her chest as he thrust for a final time, hips stilling as she felt his warm seed fill her. She had barely realized they were done when he rolled off her, strolling towards the bathroom. She heard the shower start and smiled when he peeked his head out the door. 

She was standing to join him when he spoke. “Be gone before I get out.” He said before shutting the door behind him.


	6. One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request "There's only one bed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, smut, masturbation,

“There’s only one bed.” You said pulling up short as you entered the hotel room you were meant to be sharing with Sanada. You had been traveling with Los Igobernables de Japon for the past several weeks, working as their personal assistant. Given there were five members of the group, you shared a room with one of them on a rotating basis. Tonight, however, was the first time rooming with Sanada. He was usually booked with Evil as the two liked to hit the night scene together. 

Sanada brushed past you into the room with an unconcerned shrug that made you roll your eyes. Nothing ever seemed to bother the man, he seemed to live up to his moniker of the Cold Skull all too well. As he began pulling clothes out of his suitcase to hang up you stared at him in exasperation.

“Sanada what are you doing?” You asked gesturing at his belongings. 

“I’m taking my clothes out. They get wrinkled in the suitcase so I am going to hang them up.” He explained, looking as if he clearly believed you to be lacking in intelligence. 

“Don’t unpack. We need to fix this room situation.” You said waving your hand towards the single queen size bed. 

“Did you not see them turn away the people in front of us? They are sold out. There is no other room.” Sanada said continuing his unpacking. You vaguely remembered overhearing something like that, but you had to be sure, marching over to the phone beside the bed and impatiently dialing the receptionist. After a moment your shoulders slumped as the operator confirmed what he had just said. Hanging up you looked around the room in despair. There wasn’t even a couch in the room one of you could sleep on.

“Told you so.” Sanada said smugly. 

“Aren’t you going out with Naito?” You spat grumpily at the irritating man. 

“No. Naito is with his girlfriend tonight.” He responded, nose wrinkling in distaste. 

“Naito has a girlfriend?” You were shocked at this bit of news. You personally had seen Naito and Sanada return to their hotel room with multiple different women over the past few weeks. 

Sanada's smirk returned full force as he looked over at you. 

“Naito has many girlfriends.” He informed her before announcing he was going to shower and asking her to order some room service for their dinner. 

You placed the order for dinner before flopping back on the bed your mind racing a mile a minute. You didn’t know how you were going to get through the night sharing a bed with Sanada. Despite the fact that he was an asshole and a womanizer, you still found him overwhelmingly attractive. Keeping your distance from him you had successfully hidden that fact. You didn’t know if you could do that sharing a bed with him. It would be incredibly unprofessional of you to have sex with him. Aside from that was the fact you didn’t even know if he found you attractive. The man barely paid you any mind. 

Hearing the door to the bathroom open, your eyes flew open and you sat up quickly, your breath catching as Sanada stepped out with only a towel around his waist, droplets of water dripping from his hair and down his chest. You knew you were staring, but you couldn’t seem to drag your eyes away from the perfection of his body. 

“If you’re going to look at me like that, you better be prepared to do something about it.” He said nonchalantly walking to his suitcase and pulling out some boxers before returning to the bathroom. A knock on the door saved you from berating yourself as you were distracted with making room for the dining cart and setting everything up for the two of you to eat. 

Dinner was quiet, Sanada finding a movie to watch while you concentrated intently on your meal and avoided staring at him. After you were finished and the cart was shuttled outside you made a beeline for the bathroom, needing a reprieve from Sanada's presence. 

While under the hot water you decided you needed to expel some sexual tension if you were going to make it through the night, running your fingers down your body and quickly slipping them inside your aching cunt. You made quick work of getting yourself off, slapping a hand over your mouth to stifle your moans and leaning on the wall for support as you came. Feeling better and less tense you slid on your shorts and t-shirt and exited the bathroom relieved to see Sanada already settled into bed with the lights out and the TV volume lowered. 

You hurriedly slid into your side of the bed, being cautious to not touch the man next to you, though you could feel the warmth of his skin emanating from his body. Laying on your back you tried to settle yourself to sleep when you suddenly found yourself under the heavy weight of Sanada’s body. 

“You didn’t have to do that all by yourself.” He murmured using his knees to spread apart your legs. 

“What are you talking about?” You stuttered, surprise coating your tone. 

“You weren’t as quiet as you think you were.” He said, his breath warm on your face as he was inches from you. “I heard you in the shower. Got my dick all hard.” 

He thrust his hips into your core to emphasize his point and a little moan escaped you as he pressed into your heat. 

“I want to play Y/N. Do you want to play with me?” His tongue flicked out across your ear lobe before he licked down the side of your neck making you tremble. “You want me yes?” He asked. 

“Yes.” You confirmed, want overriding your sense of responsibility. You could feel him grin victoriously against your neck before he moved, attacking your mouth with vigor. Lips mashing together his tongue stroked through, meeting yours and caressing it as his hands worked down to the hem of your shirt separating from you to pull it over your head. He then kissed down the column of your neck, alternating light pecks with solid suction as he trailed down to your breasts kissing first one then the other. Gathering your right breast in his hands his lips sealed around your nipple, sucking it through his teeth and teasing the peak with his tongue. You gave a shocked gasp of pain when he bit down on the nub before giving it a soothing lick and moving his attention on to the other breast. Your hands went into his hair, silky and product free from his shower, running your fingers through the thickness as he lavished attention on your breasts. You could feel his cock pressing against your shorts, noticing for the first time he was already completely nude. You arched your hips upwards to rub yourself against him, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of you. 

“You ready for me to fuck you Y/N?” Sanada asked feeling your movements. 

“Yes.” You replied. “I need you, now.” 

“Well I wouldn’t want to disappoint you,” He said reaching down between your bodies to push down your shorts and line himself up with your opening. 

“Fuck girl, you are soaked for me.” He said as he slid into you with ease, bottoming out with one thrust. You groaned as he stretched with you his thickness, needing a moment to accommodate to his size. For a few moments the only sounds were skin slapping together and the quickening of breath as the pace became almost frantic, Sanada pounding into you roughly. 

“How many times have you dreamed of this Y/N? How many times have you prayed that I would notice you and fuck you til you scream?” He asked breath coming out in choppy pant, sweat beginning to drip from his brow. “How many times have you played with your pretty pussy wishing it was me instead?” He continued.

“Too many,” You admitted, squeezing your legs around his waist as his cock hit you deep inside, pressing the perfect spot that was making you wild. 

“I bet you hated watching me bring back girl after girl didn’t you?” In the glow of the TV light you could see the smirk on his lips. “Were you jealous? Knowing I was going to fuck them and not you?” 

You nodded your head, not able to speak the confirmation he was seeking as his thrusts picked up speed and his hand reached down to rub your clit, giving the extra stimulation to send you over the edge. As you were shuddering around him he spoke again. 

“How much more jealous are you going to be when I fuck the next girl, knowing now what I can do to you?” He chuckled pulling out of you and shooting his cum all over your stomach. 

Humiliation burned through you at his casual dismissal of you, at the same time you chastised yourself because really, you knew all the stories, why had you expected anything different?


	7. Is Purple My Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada and a personal shopper  
> Request fulfilled for prompt “What do you think? Is purple my color?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, explicit language, oral sex

Seiya Sanada stood in the middle of the mirror covered dressing room at Comme des Garçons admiring his reflection. He had been here for a couple of hours revamping his wardrobe and had just tried on the last outfit. Looking himself over he gave a satisfied nod. The long sleeve deep purple button down and grey slacks may be his favorite of them all. Only needed to pass one test he thought thinking of the sexy little personal shopper who had been trailing around with him all day. Pressing the call button near the door Sanada waited for her to appear, beckoning her to enter when she knocked timidly on the door. 

His predatory smile lit up his face when he saw her reaction to him. This outfit was a keeper judging by the way her eyes widened and her breath hitched. Reaching over her head he causally pressed the door shut, trapping her inside with him. He knew they wouldn’t be disturbed, with as much money as he spent in this place he could probably fuck the girl in the middle of the lobby and no one would say a word. 

“What do you think? Is purple my color?” He asked slyly, turning in a slow circle so she could get a good look at the full package. 

“Yes Mr. Sanada-sama. Purple looks very nice on you sir.” She said bowing her head respectfully. 

“Of course, you would say that. You work on commissions don’t you?” Sanada said with a smirk. “You would tell me anything looks good on me just to get me to buy it.” 

“No sir. I would not be dishonest.” She said quickly, a deep blush blossoming on her cheeks as she continued. “I think anything would look good on you. But the purple looks especially nice.” 

“Nice huh?” He tsked. “Not exactly the reaction I was going for. I think you’ve offended me.” She gasped eyes widening in horror at his words as her mind raced for words to rectify the situation, not realizing Sanada was manipulating her to exactly where he wanted her. 

“No Sanada-sama, I meant no offense. You look extremely handsome in that shirt.” She complimented him, hopefully peeking up at him through her eyelashes. 

“I know I do.” Sanada said arrogantly. “There is just one last thing I need you to do before I commit.” 

“How can I help you make your decision sir?” The sales girl asked. 

“Well Aimi,” he started only to be interrupted. 

“Asuna. My name is Asuna.” She replied, upset the man she had spent the past couple of hours with couldn’t bother to know her name. 

“It really doesn’t matter Aimi,” he repeated the wrong name again with a challenging lift to his brow. A low chuckle passed his lips when she bit her tongue, allowing the insult. “As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, there is something you need to do for me.” he shifted turning fully to face the girl. 

‘Take it off me,” He commanded enjoying the play of emotions on her face. Sanada enjoyed watching them battle with themselves, their pride warring with desire. He already knew this girl wanted to fuck him. She had been giving him the doe eyes since he came in. Now he got to see how much of dick she would let him be. He would admit to being a little disappointed this time, as she barely wasted any time before stepping up to him and beginning the act of unbuttoning his shirt. With a mental shrug, he decided he could get his kicks with another type of game. 

His hands reached up grabbing her wrists and stopping her progress on the second button. 

“It’s an honor that I’m allowing you to undress me. Make sure you show me the proper appreciation as you do so.” Sanada said before releasing her. Asuna paused unsure of exactly what Sanada was seeking before resuming her task. As she unbuttoned the shirt she made sure to continuously thank her client as his sculpted body was revealed to her view. Moving to slide the shirt off his shoulders she was once again stopped with his hands on her wrists. 

“You’re not very bright, are you?” Sanada asked condescension dripping in his tone. “You’re lucky your pretty.” He was losing patience with the chit. It was one thing to fuck with someone, but the fun went out of the game when they were too stupid to realize they were being played with. When she frowned in confusion and hurt he huffed out sigh of impatience. “Apparently, I’m going to have to spell this out for you, aren’t I? Get on your knees and put my cock in your pretty little mouth.” He said slowly before releasing her hands and waiting for her to comply. 

Asuna was quick to drop to her knees before Sanada, having been waiting for this invitation all morning. Her hands made quick work of discarding his slacks, leaving him clad in the unbuttoned shirt and black silk boxers. Pulling him out of the opening she gave him a few quick strokes with her hand before slipping him into her mouth. Already at the end of his patience with her Sanada was quick to gather a handful of her hair and set to fucking her face unconcerned with her comfort. This wasn’t about her, it was all about him. He was a selfish bastard, he freely admitted that. Most of his hookups were mutually pleasurable experiences, but there were times when he was just in it for himself. This was one of those times. It didn’t take long for his thrusts, combining with the sound of her gagging around his cock to bring Sanada to orgasm holding himself buried in her throat until she swallowed all his juices. Stepping back into his pants Sanada exited the dressing room leaving Asuna behind to collect his selections. 

When it came time to pay Sanada handed the manager who had personally arrived to ring him up a stack of cash as his purchases were carefully boxed up.

“I hope you found your shopper’s service to be exemplary today Mr. Sanada-sama” the manager asked handing him is receipt. 

Looking over at Asuna, Sanada shrugged “I’ve had better.”


	8. I Want to Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very rare piece of Sanada fluff - written for request prompt “I want to protect you.”  
> One of the first Sanada's fics I wrote and I kind of hate it, but here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: light language

“This is the last time I’m saying it. No. You are not allowed to come to my work. You are not allowed to meet any wrestlers and you are not ever coming backstage.” Seiya Sanada told his little sister Eimi, arms crossed over his broad chest as he prepared himself for her outburst. They had been arguing for over an hour over her desire to come watch him perform live, to meet the people he worked with and to hang out with her brother who she rarely saw. Seiya could see her point. He missed her too, but there was no way he was giving in.

“Why are you so against me coming? Are you ashamed of me?” Eimi asked, eyes tearing up in frustration.

“Never Eimi,” Seiya said. “Never think I am ashamed of you. You are beautiful and perfect and I am very proud of you and everything you have accomplished.”

“then why?” She repeated. “Give me a good reason and I will not ask you anymore, I will stay away.” 

Seiya groaned running his hand over his face. God save him from stubborn women. “I want to protect you.” He finally responded, meeting her gaze to allow her to see his sincerity.

“Protect me from what?” Eimi asked curiously. 

“From assholes like me.” Seiya told her. “The men I work with, particularly my LIJ brothers are just as disrespectful to women as I am. I don’t want you exposed to that. You are too good to be treated like a piece of meat.” 

“Surely if they knew I was your sister they would not bother me.” Eimi said. She wasn’t going to address what Seiya said about himself. That was another of their ongoing arguments and she had come to realize Seiya was never going to change in how he treated women. He was an asshole, through and through. 

Seiya laughed sardonically. “No, that would just put a bigger target on your back. Naito would take great pleasure in fucking my sister just so he could rub it in my face.” Seiya said honestly. He knew that as positively as he knew he would do the same to Naito if he had a sister. It was just how they were. “I’d hate to have to kill one of my boys because they stuck their dick in my sister. Please Eimi, don’t make me have to choose you over them. Just stay away from my work. I’m begging you.” Seiya pled. 

Eimi’s shoulders slumped in defeat. How could she argue against that? She didn’t want to destroy her brother’s friendships or his career. It was best to keep herself out of temptation’s path and resign herself to seeing her brother sporadically. 

“Okay Seiya. I will stay away.” She conceded, smiling when Sanada gathered her in a hug, kissing her hair softly. He may be an asshole to every other woman on the planet, but to her and their mother, he was a prince.


	9. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're lucky enough to earn Sanada's phone number, he has one simple rule: never contact him first   
> Prompt request filled for “Now it’s their turn to fuck you” and “I want to watch them fuck you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, explicit language, m/m/m/f smut (no slash), oral sex

In a sleepy haze my arm stretched across the bed, seeking only to come up empty. I whined in disappointment, eye cracking open to glare balefully at the empty space that had been occupied by Sanada just hours ago. I figured he wasn’t going to hang around come morning, but it was still disappointing especially given the throbbing ache between my thighs.

Apparently Sanada’s loving the night before had given me quite the vivid dreams. With a huff I flipped over trying to ignore my pulsing cunt and achy nipples. When my fingers did nothing to resolve the ache my frustration mounted and I broke Sanada’s cardinal rule. Never, ever contact him first. If he wanted to see me then he would call me. I knew he wasn’t going to react kindly to me breaking that rule, so I had to send him something particularly enticing to make him forget that fact. 

**

When his phone pinged Sanada pulled it from his pocket, frowning with irritation as he saw who was messaging him. Apparently she couldn’t understand a simple fucking rule. As his finger hovered over the block button Sanada reconsidered deciding to take a look at the message that was important enough to risk Sanada’s wrath. 

He ran his eyes critically over the picture, full breasts pushed up, hard nipples swollen and taut. Not a bad pic, and his cock appreciated it, stirring beneath his tights. But he didn’t have time for this right now. They had a match in ten minutes and the last thing he needed was to go out with a raging hard on. 

Another pic came through before he put his phone away, this one more explicit than the last with her spread open pussy glistening and fingers dug deep inside. With a groan Sanada huffed out an agitated breath. 

“No more pics. Stop teasing me.” Sanada replied. 

Or what?” She replied sending another pic that had Sanada adjusting his groin and cursing. 

“Send anymore and I’m sharing it with the boys. And then I’m gonna share you.” He warned. “I’m not kidding.” 

 

**

His return text had me pausing in the act of another photo, the game suddenly having much higher stakes than I had anticipated. For several tense moments I reread the message again and again wishing I could decipher his tone through the cold words on the screen. Was he for real? He said he was. But maybe he was fishing for more pics from me. Daring me to send him something more provocative than I had sent so far. 

Deciding to take my chances I posed for a few more pictures, each more explicit than the last and featuring some of my toys that Sanada liked to use. As the minutes passed with no response my anxiety grew, until I finally powered off my phone pretty confident I had blown any future chances at hooking up with Sanada. 

Curling onto my side I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, cursing myself for screwing up and pushing Sanada’s boundaries. 

A loud pounding at my door startled me awake, my heart pounding as I lurched upright. 

“Answer the fucking door!” Sanada’s irritated voice floated down my hallway making me stumble out of my bed in a hurry in an effort to redeem myself. He had shown up, there had to be something about me he liked. I could fix this. 

Sheet wrapped around my body I yanked open the door, my welcoming smile falling as Sanada pushed passed followed by Evil Bushi and Naito who playfully tugged at my sheet as he passed. I hurried after Sanada grabbing his arm and forcing him to look at me. 

“What are they doing here?” I whispered glancing nervously at the men making themselves at home in my living room. 

“What did I tell you I was going to do if you kept teasing me?” Sanada asked. 

“Show them.” I said softly. 

“And what else?” 

“Share me.” I said. “But…I didn’t think you were serious.” 

“I told you I was.” Sanada said. “I said if you sent one more picture and I was going to let them fuck you. I think I was pretty clear.” 

I cast another nervous glance over my shoulder at my unexpected guests, my heart pounding rapidly in my chests as I looked up into Sanada’s carefully blank face trying to get a read on him. 

“How is this going to work?” I asked looking for some guidance. I wasn’t exactly adverse to the idea, in fact it kind of intrigued me, but I had never been with more than one man at a time. The thought of four was a bit intimidating. 

“I want to watch them fuck you.” Sanada said bluntly pushing past me to take of residence in the corner recliner. 

“You don’t want to fuck me?” I asked noticing his wording. 

“I’ve already had you plenty of times. Now it’s their turn to fuck you.” 

My inquiries were cut off when Evil stepped up behind me and pulled the sheet free leaving me naked in front of the men. 

“Enough talking. Get on your knees.” He said. With one last glance towards Sanada I obeyed sinking down to my knees in front of the intimidating man finding myself eye level with his straining zipper. 

Slowly I reached to his zipper, sliding it down and then unbuttoning his pants to pull his cock free. Stroking the thick flesh in my fist I lowered my mouth to his tip, sliding him past my lips and swirling my tongue over it. I tensed for a second as a body knelt behind me, hands moving to my breasts and squeezing them, but I quickly relaxed into the touch, bobbing my head along Evil’s cock as Bushi situated himself behind me. I moaned around Evil’s dick as Bushi lowered a hand to my pussy and began sliding his fingers through my folds while continuing to tease my nipples with his other one. 

From the corner of my eye I saw Naito approach, naked and hard, his cock jutting towards me and I reached out my hand to grab him, stroking the heated flesh with my fist while continuing to suck Evil. My hips rolled against Bushi’s fingers as he stroked me, grinding down as he played with my clit pinching and pulling at the numb and making me hum in pleasure while taking Evil deep into my throat while continuing to stroke Naito. 

“Come on Evil, don’t be greedy. Share.” Naito complained after several moments and I quickly found myself pulled off Evil’s cock and thrust onto Naito as Evil stepped back to strip out of his clothing. Bushi grabbed onto my hips and maneuvered me onto all fours with Naito keeping my mouth attached to his cock, his fingers lacing in my hair and guiding my movements. As soon as Evil stepped back into reach my hand went to his cock, stroking it quickly aided by my saliva my fist squeezing over his tip and drawing out precum. Pulling off Naito’s cock I leaned over to flick my tongue over the juice, lapping it up before returning to Naito. 

Behind me Bushi spit into his hand and lubed up his cock before pressing it into my waiting heat, his long thick cock pushing its way into my pussy inch by inch. I pushed back to meet his thrusts, my moans of pleasure garbled by Naito’s cock thrusting into my throat repeatedly before I was pulled off and directed onto Evil’s cock. Naito and Evil took turns with my mouth, thrusting down my throat several times before pushing me back to the other and repeating their actions. I felt overheated and overstimulated as the three men used my body for their pleasure, coupled with Sanada’s intense gaze from the corner making me feel like I was going to explode in pleasure. 

With Bushi’s fingers strumming at my clit it wasn’t long before I was clenching around his cock, my body shaking as I climaxed, whining as Bushi pulled his cock from me leaving me feeling strangely empty. 

“Whiny bitch,” Evil spat pulling his cock from my mouth. “Can’t go two seconds without a dick in you?” 

My protest was lost as Bushi took his place, thrusting his cock past my lips as Evil moved behind me. I stumbled as he yanked up on my hips, pulling me up so I was bent over at the waist with my ass in the air before thrusting his cock inside me. His hands settled on my waist and he quickly set a much quicker pace than Bushi, with vicious intent in every thrust that had me choking on whichever cock I happened to have in my mouth as I was hurled forward with Evil’s violent movements. 

When Bushi unexpectedly filled my throat with his seed I choked around it, gagging and spluttering as I was immediately pulled onto Naito’s cock, his hips bucking against my lips as I was driven forwarded onto him with the force of Evil’s thrusts. I felt like I couldn’t get a sufficient breath, my nails digging into Naito’s thighs until thankfully Evil’s movement’s slowed as he grunted and filled me with his semen. Pulling out of my throat Naito made his way behind me, pushing me forward until I was bent over the couch before pressing his cock inside me and thrusting deeply. I gripped on the cushions, breathing erratically while reaching beneath my body and rubbing my pussy frantically as I chased another orgasm in time with Naito’s own climax. 

Flushed and completely spent my arms collapsed beneath me as Naito pulled free leaving me bent over the cushions, breathing heavily into the fabric. I was barely aware of them leaving, the four men shuffling out without another word. 

It was only after I recovered and showered that I decided to reach out to Sanada, only to find he had deleted his contact from my phone. Shoulders slumping I threw my phone down on the couch realizing I had blown it and he had gotten in one last fuck you for breaking his stupid rule.


	10. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada and Okada form a tenuous friendship   
> Prompt request filled for “Bend over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, explicit sexual content, m/f/m threesome, no slash,

“You don’t like me.” Kazuchika Okada said bluntly, sliding onto the stool next to Seiya Sanada who was currently scowling into his glass of whisky. “Why?” 

Sanada huffed out a breath of air as he mulled his response. He wasn’t sure what to tell Okada without sounding like a complete pussy. 

“It’s nothing personal Okada.” He finally said, hoping that would satisfy the man. But of course, that was not to be. 

“I would hope it’s nothing personal, as I don’t believe I’ve done anything to offend you,” Okada replied. “So, what is it that makes you glower whenever I am around?” Okada waited patiently, seriously wanting an answer to his query. He had no issue with Sanada, rather liked the man to be honest. 

Sanada took a deep swig from his glass before responding simply “You’re not LIJ.” His glower deepened when Okada giggled at him smacking his hand on the bar top in mirth. 

“Oh, so you’re not allowed to have friends outside LIJ?” Okada said with a smile after he recovered from his laughing fit. “I didn’t realize there was a rule book.”

“Fuck off Okada. There’s not a rule book.” Sanada griped rolling his eyes. “I’m just saying we’re a family. We don’t need to be out fucking brides with outsiders.” 

“Oh, so that’s what this is about. You’re jealous.” Okada nodded sagely. “You’re mad Naito and I are close.” 

“I’m not jealous,” Sanada said petulantly. 

“Okay. I understand. I can back off. Tell Naito I’m too busy to hang out and let you pick up my slack,” Okada told him. “Orrrr,” He drew the word out grabbing Sanada’s full attention. “I can show you just how much fun it can be hanging out with someone outside LIJ.” 

Sanada leaned back in his chair and assessed the other man. He would admit that in the very back of his mind he was curious as to what a night out with Okada was like. What drew Naito to him when they seemed so different. Sure he had heard the stories, but to witness it firsthand may be fun. He would bet that he and Okada would have a completely different dynamic together than Naito and Okada. Naito had money, don’t get him wrong, and was quite wealthy, but at the end of the day he didn’t hold a candle to Sanada’s fortune, which came from old family money. Okada was in the same boat, so Sanada was sure he wasn’t going to be used to someone who could match him dime for dime without breaking into a sweat over it. 

“Alright Okada, show me what you’ve got.” Sanada challenged, throwing a few bills down on the bar top and rising to his feet. He knew they weren’t going to be hanging out in the hotel bar for their night of debauchery. Following Okada out to the valet area the two climbed into Okada’s waiting Ferrari and soon were flying through the streets towards Tokyo’s most exclusive club. As they walked in the doors of the opulent club they were quickly greeted by the perky hostess.

“Okada-sama,” she said with a bow of her head before turning to Sanada. “Sanada-sama,” she repeated the same bow before looking expectantly at her guests. “Will you be using Okada-sama’s room or Sanada-sama’s?” She asked making Okada’s head jerk towards Sanada, disbelief clearly written on his face. 

“You have a room here?” Okada asked Sanada. He knew Sanada had money, the way he dressed and the car he drove spoke of that, but he didn’t realize exactly how rich the man was. 

“I do. I have no preference, so whichever you prefer Okada-san.” Sanada said graciously, smirking a little at the man’s reaction. It wasn’t common knowledge that Sanada was from old money, just the boys in LIJ knew . He didn’t hide it, it just wasn’t something he spoke of freely to those he wasn’t close to. 

“Well, I’ve seen my room, I haven’t seen yours, so if you don’t mind…” Okada trailed off as Sanada nodded his consent. Okada would admit to curiosity. When he had purchased his room, he had been given a tour of all he available rooms and selected the best of them. He wondered what one Sanada was in. With another bow the hostess lead them up the marble staircase and down a hallway to one of the rooms that Okada had not seen. 

“How the hell do you have a better room than me?” Okada asked taking in the opulent room, decorated in the most sinful red, with a large bed along the window overlooking the city covered in black silk sheets, candles burning throughout the room, sending flickering shadows over the dimmed room. “And how the hell have we never crossed paths here?” 

“That I do not know. I am here quite often. As much as I love my brothers, sometimes me time is necessary.” Sanada said, stripping off his jacket and tossing it onto the bed. Okada made note of it. He would be making a demand for a bed to be added to his room. Following Sanada’s lead, Okada threw his coat on the bed before taking a seat in the plush chairs and taking the proffered cigar from Sanada. Only a moment later their waitress appeared walking slowly on ridiculously high stiletto heels, making Okada grin. He did have a thing for girls in heels, he loved to fuck them while they kept them on. Judging by the look on Sanada’s face, they might have more in common that Okada originally thought. 

She set the bottle of wine and two glasses down carefully on the table between them, squealing when Sanada grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his lap. Okada watched as Sanada whispered in her ear, too low for Okada to register, but whatever it was it made her face turn a delicious shade of pink before she struggled to her feet, gaze flying between the two of them before she exited the room to carry out his instructions. 

Okada arched his eyebrow in silent question. “You’ll see my friend, you’ll see.” Sanada chuckled clinking his wine glass with Okada’s.

“Friend huh,” Okada tutted. “Are we friends now?” He took a sip of the wine waiting expectantly for Sanada’s answer. 

“You’re not too bad.” Sanada admitted with a sly smile, attention turning to the door as the waitress returned, placing the tray she carried on the table in the center of the room as Sanada had directed her before turning to face the gentlemen. “Okada, care for a little wager? Winner gets first go at her.” He proposed. 

“I’m in. What are we betting on?” Okada said taking a drag off his cigar as he eyed the pretty little thing. She still had that blush, but was eyeing the two of them with excitement brightened eyes. 

“What color her panties are.” Sanada said with a smirk as he eyed her up and down. “If we’re both wrong, we’ll just have to revert to the old coin toss. I’m guessing red.” 

Okada looked her over carefully as he decided on his color. “Pink.” He decided finally. 

“Alright sweetheart, take those panties off and hold them up for us.” Sanada told the girl who hurriedly shimmied out of the panties holding the pink pair up for their eyes. 

“To the winner goes the spoils,” Sanada said grandly gesturing to her body. “Tell me Okada,” He asked as the man approached her. “Is she wet for us?” 

Okada pulled the flimsy material from her hands, running his fingers over the crotch as she watched, her breathing getting heavier in anticipation. “Oh yeah, she is definitely wet for us.” Okada said winking at the girl before stepping back towards his chair, grabbing his wine glass. “Take off everything but the shoes.” He demanded, downing the rest of his glass in one gulp before he began stripping out of his own clothing. “I’m going to fuck you while you suck my friend’s cock, you understand?” He asked stalking towards her. He smiled when her head nodded quickly. 

“Good, now bend over.”


	11. Cigars and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okada and Sanada like a challenge   
> Prompt request filled for “There is nothing I like more than a challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, mentions of sex,

Kazuchika Okada and Seiya Sanada sat at a secluded table at Le Connaisseur Roppongi, an exclusive cigar bar near Tokyo. Glasses of fine wine sat on the table as the two men surveyed their surroundings. Since they had established their friendship, the two made a point of getting together every couple of weeks and seeing what kind of trouble they could get into. Tonight they were having a rather low key evening, relaxing in the dim bar listening to the classical music flowing from the live quartet on the opposite side of the bar. Okada took a deep drag of his cigar, eyes focusing in on a potential target.

“We sharing tonight?” He asked Sanada casually as he blew out a plume of smoke. Sanada considered the query for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. 

“Let’s.” He said. “Have someone in mind?” Okada pointed the woman out with his cigar, Sanada following the path and looking over the waitress critically. Long toned legs, nice ass and tits. Those bangs he was a sucker for. Her hair was a little short for his tastes, but nothing that was a deal breaker. “She works.” He voiced his approval before rising to his feet and excusing himself to the restroom.

Okada flagged down their waitress and ordered another cigar and bottle of wine for each of them. He knew it would be easier to just seduce their own waitress, but there was something about the other one that caught his attention. A bit of fire in her eyes. Of course that didn’t curb his flirting with their own server. It never hurt to have a backup. Okada chuckled as Sanada returned coming up behind their waitress and smacking her firmly on the ass making her squeal loudly, catching the attention of their potential conquest. Okada just raised his glass in her direction, making her narrow her eyes and pointedly turn her back on him. Yeah he definitely wanted that one. 

The two bided their time, sipping wine and smoking cigars as they watched her patiently. They caught her little sneaking glances in their direction when she thought their attention was diverted and noticed the extra sway to her hips she seemed to develop as the night progressed. She herself was probably not even aware of these nuances, but Okada and Sanada were old pros at women’s body language. Her heart and mind were probably screaming no at her, but her body definitely was interested in at least one of them. 

The next time she was walking past their table, Sanada raised a hand, flagging her down. He raised an expectant eyebrow as she looked around desperately for their actual waitress who, thanks to Okada’s request, had conveniently disappeared to the back.

“We want you,” he said bluntly when she finally walked tableside. 

“I’m not available.” She responded frostily. 

“Sure you are. Now it’s just a matter of determining the price.” Okada spoke up with his most charming grin plastered on his face. 

“Price? Are you kidding me? Are you implying I’m a whore?” She spat furious at their implication.

“Okay, judging by your reaction I will concede you are not a whore.” Sanada said. “So that must mean it’s free.” He patted the table in front of him. “So why don’t you sit right here and spread your legs and let me tongue fuck you.” 

“When he’s done with that you can suck me,” Okada put in with a laugh.

She looked between the two arrogant men, wanting nothing more than to slap them both, but knowing that would result in instant termination. 

“You both are complete assholes and if you so much as look in my direction again I’m going to have you banned from this establishment.” With those parting words she stomped away to her own section tossing angry glares back at them as she went. 

Sanada grinned and raised his glass to his lips as he asked partner in crime Okada. “What do you think?”

“I think there is nothing I like more than a challenge.” Okada said. “And you?” 

“I’m up for a challenge. I wouldn’t mind making her beg after being so unspeakably rude to us.” Sanada smirked raising his glass to clink with Okada’s as their predatory gazes followed the pretty waitress.


	12. The Good One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada hadn't given you any trouble since you started working for LIJ. You thought he was the good one.   
> Prompt request filled for “Yes I’m naked and no I’m not ashamed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, explicit language, brief f/f/m interaction,

You hurried down the concrete hallway of the arena, dodging people left and right, while cursing the ridiculously tight pencil skirt and kitten heels you were wearing. Once again you wished you had selected a career in the jeans and t-shirt field. But of course those types of careers didn’t generally pay what this one did. 

“Don’t have time,” You yelled back as one of your friends tried to flag you down, waving her off as you continued rushing towards the locker room of Los Ingobernables de Japon. Muttering under your breath you checked your watch, footsteps picking up speed as you realized the press conference was starting with one of the main components missing in action. Four members of Los Ingobernables present and accounted for. One nowhere to be found with the other four proclaiming ignorance as to his whereabouts. You would be less worried if the two prime suspects to be missing had not shown up. You would expect Tetsuya Naito to be late or missing altogether. That was his M.O. show up late or not at all. More than once you had had to drag the man half-dressed out of a hotel room while some little twit babbled on around you. Yet Tetsuya was not only there, he had arrived early, well-groomed and downright compliant. You supposed that should have raised a red flag. The other likely culprit to be missing, Hiromu Takahashi, had also been in place bright and early with his little stuffed cat Daryl, drawing some elaborate wedding schematics for Daryl and his little lady friend Carol. 

No, what had you worried was the fact that Seiya Sanada was missing in action. In the few months you had been working with the LIJ stable, you had come to rely on Seiya. He was the reliable one. Always on time, always impeccably groomed and well prepared for whatever was on the agenda. Seiya was the one you could count on not to give you a hard time. Having heard horror stories when you had first come on board you had been terrified of the man. The whispers had said if he wasn’t the worst of the bunch he was a close second behind Naito. The past couple of months had dispelled that fear. Seiya had been nothing but a gentleman to you during the entirety of your tenure. 

So there was a bit of fear you were racing with as well. You hoped nothing was wrong with Seiya. That nothing had happened. Hoped it was a simple misunderstanding of the time of the conference. Your last hope was that he was in the LIJ locker room. His hotel room, the lobby restaurant and the public areas of the arena had all been dead ends. The locker room was only used by them when they had a match, which they didn’t tonight, so it was your last resort. 

When you finally burst through the door you were so relieved to see Seiya that it took you a moment to comprehend what you were seeing. The second his naked body registered in your mind your hand flew up to cover your eyes as you tried to dispel the image of his perfect, toned tan little behind from your suddenly filthy thoughts. 

“Why are you naked?” You shouted. “Get some clothes on, you should be ashamed of yourself.” 

“Yes I’m naked and no I’m not ashamed” Seiya said sourly. “Have you seen me? I’m gorgeous, what do I have to be ashamed of? Nothing. Right sweetheart?” Your hand dropped and your eyes widened dramatically as for the first time you noticed the naked intern on her knees in front of Sanada her hands wrapped around his hard cock as she quickly shook her head in agreement. 

“Are you…are you late because you had to get your rocks off?” You asked, aghast as the reality of the situation sunk in. “I can’t believe you would do this Seiya.” You turned your back to the scene before continuing. “You are late. We need to go now.” 

“I’m not going anywhere until I cum.” Seiya said matter of factly. “You want me to cum faster? Get on your knees and help her. Otherwise you can watch, maybe learn a thing or two.” With those words he turned his attention back to the girl before him, pulling her mouth towards his waiting dick. 

You let out an aggrieved huff, stomping your heel on the tile floor quite unable to believe this turn of events. You knew you should leave the locker room, you were doing yourself no favors by hanging out listening to Seiya get his dick sucked. Yet you couldn’t make yourself leave and you couldn’t ignore the dampening of your panties as you listened to the erotic sounds behind you. Unable to help yourself you shifted your body just enough to get a peek of the action, biting your lower lip as you watched the girl swallow Seiya’s length into her mouth. Your face burned in humiliation when you raised your eyes and saw Seiya staring at you with a knowing smirk. Without a word he nodded his head down at the ground, and for some reason you found yourself walking over and falling to your knees in front of him.

“Share,” He told the girl, who eagerly popped his cock out of her mouth and offered it to your lips. Though your mind was still telling you to get the hell out of here, you found yourself opening up and taking the head of Sanada’s cock into your mouth as the other girl continued to stroke his length. Your eyes locked on Seiya’s as you took him into your mouth, humming around him while you continued to wonder what had come over you. 

“See Y/N,” Seiya said his hand coming to the back of your head, guiding you up and down his length. “This is much better than you yapping about interviews and press conferences. I much prefer you with my dick in your mouth. I think this is the position you should have been hired for.” A surge of indignation flowed through you at his words and you ripped yourself off his length rising to your feet and slapping him across the face. Furious you stomped towards the exit, unable to believe you had allowed yourself to be in that position.

He had his dick back in the intern’s mouth before you were even to the door, chuckling as you cursed him to hell and back as you slammed out of the locker room.


	13. Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is lusting after LIJ who notice more than she thinks 
> 
> Prompt request filled for “There’s no hiding how hot and bothered you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, public humiliation,

You couldn’t help it. The more dirty stories you heard about the rambunctious group known as Los Ingobernables de Japon, the more turned on you got. Most women would have run the other direction, but you were drawn like a moth to a flame. Yet as turned on as you got thinking about them, you were way too shy to ever make a move on any of them. Despite the big game you talked in your head, you would never have the guts to initiate anything. That was why you were hiding in the corner of the banquet room where you had a clear view of the table full of gorgeous gentleman. So far you had witnessed firsthand their atrocious behavior towards any woman they came into contact with, yet somehow they seemed to continuously attract more women. For every one that got pissed off and yelled at them, it seemed there were two more that were more than eager to take their place. In fact you had watched moments ago as Seiya Sanada had led a pretty young lady away from their table and into a back hallway and neither of them had yet to return. You were practically dripping just imagining what he was up to, while wishing it was you. 

Concentrating so intently on the men in front of you, you never noticed the man slip in behind you, nearly screaming as a large pair of hands came down on your shoulders. 

“Enjoying the view sweetheart?” An amused voice asked, the warm breath tickling your ear and making you squirm. “No use denying it. There’s no hiding how hot and bothered you are.” He chuckled. “We can see it from across the room. Face flushed, lips parted, practically panting. You think we can’t recognize when a woman is turned on? Think we don’t know when someone is watching us?” Your eyes darted to the table you had been watching swallowing nervously as you saw four pairs of eyes now solely focused on you. Which meant Seiya Sanada was currently touching you. Your breath hitched at the realization and you fought the urge to squeeze your thighs together as images of him holding you down in other ways flooded your mind. You couldn’t form a coherent reply, unsure exactly what to say now that you were caught. You hadn’t thought they would pay you the least bit of attention. You were nobody, just a glorified gopher. Certainly nobody worthy of their attention. 

“I want you to turn your chair around and face me.” Sanada said letting go of your shoulders and stepping back. Your face heated up and you cast a quick glance around, grateful you had chosen a well-hidden table as you slowly shifted the chair around until you were facing Seiya and the back wall. You sat still under his scrutiny struggling not to squirm nervously as he took his time looking you over from head to toe, his eyes lingering on your bare thighs and you were suddenly glad you had gone with a shorter dress than you were usually comfortable with for this event. “Spread your legs, I want to see your panties.” He suddenly said a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth as he waited to see if you would follow his command. Casting another nervous glance around you slowly spread your legs wide, praying that no one was paying attention to you. You slowly pulled up the front of your skirt, revealing your purple lacy panties to his view. 

“Give them to me.” He said gruffly holding out his hand expectantly. 

“Excuse me?” You stuttered hoping you had heard him incorrectly. 

“You heard me. I want your panties. Give them to me.” Sanada repeated impatiently. Your hands reached under your skirt and you slowly slid the scrap of lace down your legs and placing them in Sanada’s outstretched hand, face burning red as his thumb ran across the crotch area feeling how soaked they really were. Tucking your panties into his pocket Sanada moved to return to his table with a few parting words. 

“If you want these back you’re going to have to come over to our table and earn them.”


	14. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can only deny him for so long.   
> Prompt request fulfilled for “Shut up and kiss me already and “This couch is big enough for both of us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, explicit sexual content, smut,

Walking into the common room shared by Los Ingobernables de Japon you had to school your face from showing any expression when you saw Seiya Sanada lounging on the couch looking better than any man had a right to. You couldn’t give any indication you found him attractive though. If you gave him an inch, he would take a mile. At the end of that mile you would find yourself in an unemployment line. You wished you could just turn and leave but you had to make sure each of their itineraries were correct and formatted per each individual’s preference. They couldn’t make it easy on you and all use the same outline, oh no; that would make your life too easy. Hiromu insisted on bright colors that matched his ring gear, Bushi’s needed to be laminated lest the ink ruin his manicure, Evil wanted as little information as possible on his and Naito wanted anything that could potentially get him fired for not showing up in big bold print. The rest he may or may not make an appearance for, you never knew. As for Sanada, he refused to carry around a paper schedule, so you had to format it perfectly to be transmitted electronically to fit his screen in one page. He wasn’t going to be bothered scrolling around trying to find information. 

You purposely took a seat on the uncomfortable folding chair by the metal table as it was the furthest from where Sanada was sitting. Since you had entered the room he hadn’t taken his eyes of you. You could practically feel his eyes burning a hole into your exposed thighs and you fought the urge to squirm under his scrutiny. 

“Why are you sitting way over there? This couch is big enough for both of us.” Sanada suddenly asked slyly. 

“No reason. I’m perfectly comfortable over here,” You told him. 

“You sure you didn’t purposefully sit over there to stay away from me?” He asked stretching his arms across the back of the couch. You valiantly tried not to notice the way his tight white tank top stretched across his chest with the movement. Or the flexing of his arm muscles. Or that little slip of skin beneath the end of his tank and the waist of his pants. That you totally did not want to lick. 

“Why would I do that?” You asked with a sarcastic smile. “I don’t need to stay away from you because I have no interest in you.” 

“So you keep saying. I think your lying.” He challenged. “I think you stay as far away from me as you reasonably can because you know how badly you want me and the second you get near me its over.” 

“I think you’re full of yourself,” You replied looking down at your phone. You didn’t dare look at him right now, scared the truth would be written all over your face. But you also knew how this went. If you gave in to your desires and had sex with Seiya Sanada you might as well kiss your job goodbye. Girls he fucked didn’t hang around long. Sanada didn’t like messiness and girls he fucks then drops are messes. They were all quietly shooed out the door with a severance check once he decided he was done with them. 

“If you’re so immune to me you wouldn’t try so hard to stay away. You’re just proving my point.” He said with a shrug. You narrowed your eyes at the infuriating man, your stubborn streak rising. You were not going to let this man think you were proving him correct. With a huff and stubborn tilt to your chin you rose from your chair and sat very deliberately next to Sanada with a smug grin. When you leaned back you cursed yourself for forgetting his arm was there when the back of your neck connected with the warm skin of his forearm, feeling like a brand to your flesh. You didn’t give him the satisfaction of jerking away, staying as you were and idly browsing through your phone. 

“You’ve been staring at that same tweet for five minutes now,” You jumped as Sanada’s voice suddenly appeared right next to you, your phone falling to your lap as your head turned, and you found yourself staring directly into Sanada's face. You didn’t know how you failed to notice him scooting this close to you, but apparently he had moved until he was practically on top of you. 

“Something distracting you?” He asked, humor lacing his tone. You quickly shook your head no unable to tear your eyes away from his face. Taking a deep breath didn’t help matters as the man smelt like heaven, your tongue darting out to lick your lips. “You sure? Cause it seems like you might be….” 

“Oh, shut up and kiss me already,” You growled throwing common sense out the window. Sanada grinned victoriously before easily lifting you around to straddle his waist and pressing your lips together. He kissed just as good as you imagined he would and you didn’t allow yourself to think of all the experience he had to have to be that good at something and worked at losing yourself in the feelings he was creating. If you were going out, you damn well were going out with a bang. Your hands ran up his shoulders and into that hair you had been dreaming about mussing up, grabbing handfuls of it and giving a tug making Sanada moan into your kiss. Sanada broke from your lips and kissed down the column of your neck sucking so deeply you knew you were going to have marks tomorrow. 

This time it was you moaning as he nipped deeply into your neck as his hands slid under your shirt, pulling the sweater over your head and tossing it to the floor. Shifting you for better access his teeth latched onto your nipple through the lacy cup of your bra making you grind your hips into his groin. Pulling away for a second he pulled your tits out of the cups, exposing them to his view. You urged him to return his mouth by tugging on his hair once again. Sanada readily obliged latching onto your exposed nipple and teasing it with his tongue as his free hand moved to pinch and twist your other nipple as you continued to rock your hips against him. 

“You ready for me?” He asked against your breast. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” You said breathlessly pressing urgently down on him underneath you. The only thought in your mind at the moment was having that impressive bulge inside you. Sanada lifted you up so he could slide his pants down to his ankles and reached under your skirt, ripping your panties off with a satisfying tear. Positioning over the tip of his cock, you whimpered as he pressed into you inch by inch until you were finally fully seated on him. His attention returned to your breasts as he rocked his hips up into you, his mouth latching onto a nipple and sucking it harshly. Your hands left his hair unable to resist caressing his body any longer, your fingers gliding over his arms and onto Sanada’s broad shoulders. 

“I want you to rub your pussy while I’m fucking you.” Sanada said pulling off of your nipple. “Put those fingers on your clit and make yourself cum.” You reluctantly stopped your exploration of his body snaking your hands down between your bodies and pressing them to your swollen nub. His hands moved to your hips lifting you up and down on him as he pushed his hips upwards pressing deeply inside you as your fingers frantically teased your clit. Sanada buried his face in the crook of your shoulder as his tempo picked up grunting in pleasure against your skin. Picking up speed with your fingers you rocked your hips in time with his thrusts, feeling your stomach tightening as your eyes squeezed shut, your orgasm ripping through you with unexpected force. You cried out as Sanada placed his hand over yours and forced you to continue rubbing. 

“Give me another one,” He grunted keeping his hand on top of yours. The sensations were almost overwhelming as you were still shaking through your first orgasm, feeling your second quickly approaching with Sanada’s help. Your thighs were burning as you moved in time to his thrusts moaning as his teeth sunk into your shoulder. A quick pinch from his fingers had you screaming out as your second orgasm shuddered through your body. Leaving your clit Sanada replaced his hands on your hips and thrust up into you until you felt his warm seed filling you. As soon as he was finished he lifted you off him and placed you back to your seat while rising and sliding up his pants. 

“I’m going to enjoy knowing you’re going to be walking around the rest of the day with my cum dripping down your thighs.” He said with smirk as he headed out the door. As soon as he left you dropped your head into your hands unable to believe you had just given into the man. You knew now it was only a matter of time before he grew bored and you would be out of a job.


	15. Talk King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada seems to talk a big game, but is he all words and no action?  
> Fic inspired by the song Buttons by Pussycat Dolls   
> Prompt request fulfilled for “If you’re going to keep running your mouth like that, I can think of a few ways to make you shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, explicit sexual content, smut, some reluctance, asshole behavior, , oral sex, facial, rough sex, verbal humiliation, verbal degradation, dirty talk, humiliation

It had been going on for months now and you weren’t quite sure if he was doing it purposefully or if he was all talk and no action. You were beginning to think all the rumors you had heard about his prowess were greatly exaggerated. You saw him at least twice a week, being a photographer for New Japan’s primary press source, so it wasn’t like he hadn’t had an opportunity to make a move. You felt like every photoshoot was a cesspool of sexual tension, but when the session was over he walked out the door like he wasn’t phased. Which made you doubt yourself a bit, wondering if the attraction was one sided. Of course there were the innuendos and teasing words he directed at you, words that made you squirm and need a change of panties. But again there was that doubt saying maybe he was just a flirt and had no intentions of carrying anything further with you. 

If you knew Sanada at all, then you would have known that you were playing his game exactly as he wanted. Sometimes he liked to pay games. Sometimes women gave in entirely too easily to him. He liked to change it up occasionally, build up the tension. Make them desperate for him. Get into their heads. He knew women. Knew their body language and he knew that you were ripe for the picking. He could practically smell the arousal wafting from between your legs. It was a slow burn, but he had plenty of other company to keep him entertained while he played. 

On the other hand, you were at the end of your rope with the whole damn thing. You were tired of the teasing, tired of going home after seeing him and having to get yourself off. It wasn’t doing the job anymore. Your fantasies could only take you so far. You wanted flesh and blood. You wanted Seiya Sanada. 

The frustration was starting to spill into your work and today you couldn’t seem to stop yourself from making snappy sarcastic comments to the members of Los Ingobernables as you worked through the photoshoot for their new product lineup. You knew it was unprofessional, but figured you could get away with it. They weren’t going to rat you out. After all LIJ had practically written the book on unprofessional behavior. Apparently you had just pushed a little bit too far as you were suddenly met with five impressive glares as they all stopped what they were doing after your latest dig. 

“If you’re going to keep running your mouth like that, I can think of a few ways to make you shut up.” Sanada snapped at you. You blamed your lack of sleep and mounting sexual frustration for your continuing bad behavior.

“Yeah, right.” You scoffed rolling your eyes. “Seiya Sanada the king of all talk and no action.” 

“Shut up,” He said with a snarl. 

“Make me.” You spat back. “You keep saying what you’re going to do to me, but I ain’t seen nothing yet.”

“Get out” Sanada said to his stable mates who quickly shuffled out of the room, closing the door securely behind them. 

“So I’m all talk?” He sniffed stalking towards you. A little unnerved by the sudden intensity that filled the room you took a few steps backwards. 

“Ww..what are you doing?” You stuttered. 

“You said to make you shut up. That’s what I intend to do.” He said with a smirk. 

Recovering some bravado as you gained distance form him you smarted off once more. “Again Sanada, you’re all talk. You aren’t going to do shit.” You suddenly found yourself in his grip, one hand at your throat, the other wrapping around your ponytail and pulling it so your chin jerked up forcing you to look at him. 

“That’s enough. It’s time to shut you up.” He said biting your bottom lip making you gasp in pain. “You’re going to get on your knees and the only sounds you’re going to be making are when you gag on my cock, do you understand?” He informed you brusquely pushing you down onto your knees. Your heart beat wildly as you watched him push down his wrestling tights, releasing the cock you had been fantasizing about. Your mouth watered as you thought of finally tasting him, eagerly opening for him to slide into you. 

Giving you no warning Seiya thrust completely into your throat, moaning in satisfaction as you gagged around him, your hands flying to his thighs in an effort to push him off you, but getting nowhere as he kept you held to him, nose to his hipbone. 

“Are you sorry for being such a bitch?” He asked rocking his hips into you as drool leaked out the sides of your mouth. You frantically nodded trying to breathe through your nose and relax as he used you. He fucked you for several more minutes before slowing down his pace and sliding out of your mouth. He stared down at you, a sneer on his handsome face as he looked you over. 

Pulling you to your feet by your hair he pushed you over to the armchair in the corner pushing you onto the back as he pulled your panties off, flipping your skirt up over your hips. “Kneel on the cushion.” He told you as he stepped out of his own pants. You climbed onto the cushion, kneeling and leaning over the back of the chair as he lined himself with your hole. “Look how wet you are already.” He commented, sliding his tip through your slit coating it with your wetness. Spreading you apart he pressed his cock into you inch by inch until his hips were seated against your ass.

Hands moving to your hips Sanada began thrusting then moving his hand to slap your ass, making you cry out at the unexpected blow. You could hear Sanada’s annoyed sigh as his thrusts stopped, making you whimper in disapproval. You felt him moving behind you and the next thing you knew your panties were being shoved into your mouth.

“Keep em there,” He warned when you looked like you were going to spit them out. “I told you I didn’t want to hear anything but gagging from you. Since you can’t follow simple instructions you can suck on your panties.” You shuddered in humiliation as you could taste yourself on the satin material, but at the same time you pushed your hips back at Sanada, suddenly desperately needing him inside you as your arousal increased. You would have never thought you would be one to get off on degradation, but you couldn’t deny the burning fire in your body. The derisive chuckle from Sanada let you knew he could tell exactly what you were feeling and how much you were loving how he was treating you. 

“Such a slut,” He said resuming his thrusting. “I was thinking about making you scream, but I think I changed my mind. I don’t think a dirty bitch like you deserves to cum. I don’t think you deserve me giving you the best fucking I can.” You breathed heavily through your nose pushing your hips back frantically as he rode you silently giving him permission he needed to do whatever he wanted. You could feel him approaching climax, his thrusts becoming jerkier as it neared until he pushed away from you, once again grabbing your hair and pulling you off the chair onto your knees and he jerked his cock into your face, splattering it with streams of hot cum. 

Seiya looked over his handiwork with a satisfied grin reaching down to slide on his pants as he backed away. Your eyes widened in horror as he approached the door warning you not to move an inch. That was how you found yourself greeting the returning members of LIJ with a cum stained face and panties in your mouth.


	16. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada hooks up with a woman from the Cigar Bar  
> Prompt request filled for “There’s your thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oral sex, explicit language, implied/referenced sex

Sanada had been watching her for a while. She was aware, though she was trying not to show that she was. He wasn’t exactly being subtle. It had been a long week and he wasn’t in the mood to play games. He wanted to enjoy some fine wine and a few cigars, get his dick wet, and go home. He wasn’t offering to share his table with anyone. Not in the mood he was in. He would finish his cigar, polish off the bottle of wine and then secure his entertainment. Setting down his empty glass Sanada rose from his chair, straightening out his jacket and crossing the bar. 

“Let’s go.” He said coming to a stop next to her.

“Excuse me?” She asked incredulously. 

“I said let’s go. There’s a hotel across the street.” He looked at her expectantly, gesturing impatiently towards the door. 

“You are out of your mind if you think I’m fucking you.” She sneered. “The only way I would have sex with you is if your head was between my legs because that damn beard is hideous.”

Reflexively Sanada’s hand raised to his beard, stroking the long dyed hair. Sure the boys gave him shit about it, but this was the first time a woman had dared to comment on it. 

“That’s cute.” Sanada said sarcastically. “If you hadn’t been eyeing me like a piece of meat since you walked in the door I might be inclined to believe you. Now grab your jacket and let’s go. If you behave yourself I might consider burying my tongue in your cunt.” 

With an indignant huff she slid off the stool, sliding on her mink coat and letting Sanada lead her from the bar, making a big show of being inconvenienced. 

“Stop being such an asshole.” She snapped as he steered her into the hotel lobby by the elbow. “You should be thanking me for fucking you.” 

That brought Sanada to a stop in the middle of the lobby, glaring down at her with cold eyes. 

“That’s enough out of you. Shut you’re fucking mouth and get us a fucking room.” He snapped shoving a handful of bills into her hand. She was going to regret playing such a bitch with him. 

Pulling her arm free she marched over to the desk, slapping the money down on the counter and securing a room for the evening. The ride to their room on the fourth floor was silent, as was the walk to room 434. 

“Get naked and get on the bed.” Sanada said as soon as the door was closed. He turned his back on her, fully expecting her to comply as he loosened his tie and tossed it over the back of the desk chair followed by his jacket. Soon he was naked, striding towards the bed where his guest was waiting, nude and spread. 

Climbing on the bed Sanada settled between her thighs, smirking as he saw the glistening evidence of her arousal. For all the shit she was talking, she wanted him. Lying flat on his stomach, Sanada grabbed her outer thighs and dragged her pussy to his mouth. She squirmed as his breath fanned across her lower lips urging him to put his tongue on her. 

As she stared at Sanada hovering over her pussy, she arched her hips, sighing as his lips brushed over her folds, the tip of his tongue darting over her clit and making it ache. He looked absolutely stunning between her legs, that awful beard hidden, only his eyes and nose visible as he lapped at her pussy. She couldn’t lie though, even with the beard she wasn’t going to turn him down. The man was gorgeous. Coherent thoughts fled her mind as Sanada delved inside her with his tongue, fingers stroking her folds as his tongue swirled within her pussy. Loud moans filled the room, her head lashing side to side as Sanada teased her to the edge with fingers, tongue and teeth. 

“No, no, no!” She moaned when Sanada pulled back just shy of her climax, lurching upright and pulling desperately at his shoulders and hair begging him to finish her. “Don’t stop, please!” 

“No.” Sanada said flatly climbing up her body and lining his cock up with her dripping hole. “You don’t cum.” He leaned down, biting down sharply on her ear and neck. “Not until I say so. There’s your thank you.”


	17. Good Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada just isn't cut out for commitment   
> Prompt request fulfilled for “I tried… I tried to be the good guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, break up

When you arrived home to a dark apartment you supposed you shouldn’t have been surprised. It was more often than not that you came home to an empty apartment. Of course, Sanada had promised he would be home when you got off work, so you had held out some hope he would keep his word.

With a heavy sigh you put the groceries on the table, flicking on the light switch. On the table you found a note scribbled in Sanadaa’s flawless penmanship saying he was going out with the guys and would be back by ten at the latest.

“Sure you will Sanada,” You muttered angrily. It was always something with him and you didn’t know why you kept holding onto hope that he would change his ways. You knew you loved him too damn much and that’s why you let him get away with his behavior. It made you angry and you would rail against him, but at the end of the day you weren’t walking away.

Around 2am you were startled awake by the slamming of the front door. Grabbing your robe, you wearily made your way down the hallway towards your errant boyfriend. You weren’t expecting to find him on the couch, head in his hands with no lights on.

“You okay Sanada,” You asked, concerning overtaking your anger. When he looked at you with bloodshot eyes and a completely expressionless face your heart stuttered.

“I tried… I tried to be the good guy.” Sanada said flatly. “but I’m just not cut out for it. I don’t want to fuck just one woman. I don’t want to come home to the same person every fucking day.” He said disgustedly. Sanada stared at you as if looking right through you. As though he wasn’t ripping your heart into tiny shreds with his words. 

You watched speechless as he rose to his feet giving a final look around the little apartment the two of you shared. 

“I don’t even want to come home anymore. So, I’m not going to.” He said walking out the door and out of your life.


	18. Played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic prompt fulfilled based on Just Like Jesse James – Cher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suggestive themes, explicit language

Seiya Sanada was not in the mood for this. He was grumpy having been forced to attend this low rent Ring of Honor company party held in this god awful bar. Sanada glared over at his fellow LIJ member Hiromu Takahashi who seemed to be enjoying himself. Of course he would, Hiromu enjoyed everything in life and fit in no matter what the situation. The two of them were together with Ring of Honor as part of the talent share program with New Japan, participating in the Chicago leg of the tour. With all the fine establishments in the city of Chicago you would have thought they would have found somewhere a little more upper class he sniffed disdainfully. Sanada was a bit of a snob, enjoying the finer things in life and he would freely admit it. 

On his good days Sanada would tolerate it. Put on a fake smile and make the most of his situation for his company. Today was not one of those days. He was tired and horny and mostly just wanted to punch that asshole Cody Rhodes square in the face. That fucking idiot was walking around talking shit about his victory over Sanada a few months ago. Like that shit wasn’t predetermined. He was acting as if he could legit beat Sanada in a fight. He fucking wished. To make this whole situation worse he hadn’t found anyone to fuck. Oh they had come on to him left and right. But he was stuck settling for the food and drink in this place, he wasn’t settling when it came to who he bedded. 

You think you’re so bad, drive the women folk wild  
Shoot ‘em all down with the flash of your pretty smile  
Honey but you met your match tonight  
Oh, that’s right

There was one possibility. He had seen you watching him. Of course he had. Sanada always knew when women were watching him. Always on the lookout for a better opportunity. You kept to the outskirts of the room, serving h’ordeuvres in your assigned area. He had seen your calculating expression in his direction, seen the flash of lust on your face before it was masked with disinterest. Seeing nothing better on the horizon Sanada decided to play your game. He knew you thought you were the cat tonight, stalking your prey. Little did you know you had just become the mouse. 

As you served the various wrestlers in your area, your gaze kept flickering back to the handsome Japanese man sitting at the bar. You could tell he was a heartbreaker, but then again, so were you. Woman after woman had approached him only to be dismissed with a smile reeking of disdain; and judging from the looks of the shattered women rushing away from him, words to match. You wanted him. Wanted to take him and use him and then throw him down, give him a taste of his own medicine. Have him panting after you like a puppy. 

You think you’ll knock me off my feet  
‘Til I’m flat on the floor  
'Til my heart is cryin’ Indian and I’m begin’ for more  
So come on baby  
Come on baby  
Come on baby show me what that loaded gun is for

As the night wore on you wondered if you were going to get your chance with him. Your assigned area was nowhere near the area he was steadfastly staying in. You briefly wondered if he was intentionally avoiding you. Since he had flashed you a brief smile he had barely paid you any mind. You quickly pushed that thought aside. He would come to you eventually. They always did. 

Another hour passed and you were rethinking your strategy. He didn’t seem to have any inclination in approaching you, keeping his seat near the bar as he sipped from a glass of wine, occasionally talking with the other man he had arrived with. Finally you realized you were going to have to get closer to him. You sweet-talked your manager into switching your area, giving you bar duty and putting you directly in contact with your target. It was perfect seeing as there were only a couple of people sitting there, it would give you plenty of time to work your magic. 

“Hi, I’m Y/N. I’m taking over the bar.” You introduced yourself after taking care of the other patrons. “Can I get you anything at the moment?” 

You shivered when he turned his full attention on you, his eyes slowly perusing your body, lingering on your breasts before looking at your face. He was even more attractive up close and for a moment you wondered if you had bitten off more than you could chew. 

“Sanada. Keep my glass filled and we won’t a have a problem.” He said dismissively before turning his back on you, overlooking the room as he leaned back against the bar rail. You stood dumbly for a moment before grabbing his designated drink and filling the glass before turning around to clean up the back area to give you a moment to regroup. You weren’t used to being so easily dismissed. It was usually the men who came flocking to you and now you were thrown for a loop. 

If you can give it  
I can take it  
Cause if this heart is gonna break  
It’s gonna take a lot to break it

Your frustrations mounted as your continued efforts at flirting and keeping his attention proved futile. You didn’t like this one bit. Of course Sanada loved it. You were just like a fly caught in the spider web, entangling yourself further with your struggles without any effort on his part. You were playing his game perfectly. By the time he finally graced you with his full attention you would be desperate for him. He would give you just enough to keep you coming back for more. 

You stood at the opposite end of the bar where you could subtly watch him without making it seem like you were. You were so wound up and your mind racing a mile a minute trying to figure out how to keep the handsome man’s attention solely on you. His hooded looks and thinly veiled words had you in quite a state. Wiping down the glass in your hand you watched as his friend glanced in your direction with a deliciously filthy look. You were like a deer in the headlights as he looked you over before leaning down to whisper something in the other man’s ear. When Sanada crooked his finger and beckoned you over you found yourself blindly obeying, hurrying to fill his glass and smiling flirtatiously, leaning onto the bar to push your cleavage up, eyes darting between himself and his friend as they exchanged loaded glances. 

Your breath caught as Sanada’s tongue darted out, the tip licking his full lips as you watched with rapt attention, imagining that tongue tracing along your body, a small squeak escaping you at the thought. You could feel your face heat up in embarrassment as he chuckled. 

“You’re not going to try to be one of those coy women who pretend they don’t want me are you?” Sanada asked the tip of his finger reaching out to trace over the skin of your forearm leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. 

A few hours ago you would have had a much different response, but he had worked you like a charm and you were practically vibrating with need. You couldn’t quite pinpoint how he had done it, but he had worked you into quite a state over the past few hours and you were helpless to deny him. Instead you shook your head in agreement with his statement. 

“You want me to fuck you, yes?” Sanada asked his hand continuing that stroking on your arm that was doing things to you. You had never considered your forearm an erogenous zone, but damn if it didn’t feel like it was sending volts of desire straight to your pussy. 

“Yes,” You responded in a breathy whisper, trying to pretend his friend wasn’t standing there, watching your whole interaction. You whimpered when he withdrew his touch leaning back into his barstool as he ran his coolly dispassionate gaze over you once again. 

“I haven’t decided if you’re worth my time yet.” He said bluntly smirking as your face fell at his blatant insult. Hours ago you would have thrown his drink in his damn smug face; instead you bit your lip trying to stop it from trembling in disappointment. 

“This is Hiromu.” Sanada said drawing your attention of his friend who gave you another wicked smile as you looked over at him. “Hiromu has gallantly offered to take you for a test drive. See if you meet my standards.” 

Sanada watched your reaction carefully, waiting for you to have some pride and tell both of them to fuck off. Instead he read the resignation in your eyes and knew you were going to do whatever he asked you to, just like all the others. Shame, he hoped sometimes someone would get the balls to challenge him. Make things somewhat interesting.

“Why don’t you take him in the back and suck him off. If he says you’re any good, I’ll consider letting you see my dick.” 

“C’mon sweetheart I’ve been thinking about your lips around me all night.” Hiromu said walking confidently towards the back as you trailed back at him, casting a glance over your shoulder at Sanada who had long since turned his back on you, his attention back on the room’s inhabitants. Unless Hiromu came back with some absolutely glowing story of your fellating skills Sanada had lost interest in you. You had played the game and lost. The cat caught the mouse and was now done toying with it. 

Sanada rose to his feet, long strides carrying him across to the bar to one of the women who had come up to him earlier in the evening. He had shot her down then, but he was several glasses of wine in now so she suddenly looked more appealing. Slinging his arm around her shoulder he whispered in her ear, making her giggle and happily follow him out of the venue and into the night.


	19. Sure Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sure way to send Sanada running is to mention commitment  
> Prompt request filled for “Hold me and never let me go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluff, light sexual content

You were sitting with your best friend Yuki on the outskirts of the arena, bitching about the latest antics of your charges in LIJ. Well familiar with the troubles those boys brought along Yuki nodded along sympathetically. She had seen firsthand the difficulty you had tonight corralling them for the meet and greet that had just ended. Yuki frowned at the Los Ingobernables who were gathered about their table laughing at something Hiromu was talking animatedly about. Unfortunately Sanada caught her stare, nudging Naito with his elbow before stalking towards them, his trademark impassive expression firmly on his face. 

“Go away Seiya,” Yuki said sourly as he approached. He ignored the command, hopping up on the crate between the two of you and slinging an arm around each of your shoulders. 

“You know you don’t really want me to go away, Yuki,” Sandal teased. “I know you’re thinking about me when your hand is in your panties at night.” 

“Ugh, you’re disgusting,” Yuki groaned pushing his arm off her shoulder.

“Go away Seiya,” You chimed in. “I’m sure you can find someone who will fuck you around here.” 

“I don’t have to go away for that. I have two beautiful women who want to fuck me right here.” He said arrogantly. “I don’t mind if you want to play together.” 

“You are so inappropriate,” You chastised him, knowing it wasn’t going to do a damn bit of good. It never did. They were unflappable in their behaviors. You were coming close to requesting Hazard Pay from New Japan. God knows you put up with enough to warrant it. 

“So Yuki,” Sanada drawled turning his attention back to your friend. “I don’t know why you keep fighting it. Okay, you’ve got my respect. You’ve held out for a year now, I won’t treat you like the other whores I fuck. I’ll make you feel so damn good you’ll regret not saying yes the first time I asked. You’ve heard the stories, I know you have, and you know it will be an experience you’ll never forget.” His fingertips drifted lightly across Yuki’s forearm and down her thigh to her knee, his hand resting on the kneecap and brushing his thumb over the exposed skin.

Yuki lowered her head and took a deep breath before raising her eyes to Sanada’s. “You’re right Seiya. I do want you. I don’t know why I’ve been denying you for so long.” She said softly as your mouth dropped open in shock. “I guess it’s….well, it’s because I’m in love with you. I want you to hold me and never let me go. I want to make love every morning and evening and be by your side day and night.” She said earnestly, reaching to hold Sanada’s hand which had quickly disappeared from her leg. Sanada scrambled off the crates and headed back to his brothers without looking back.

“And that my dear is how you get the LIJ boys to leave you alone.” Yuki said with a laugh as the two of you watched Sanada run off like a scalded cat.


	20. Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic request fulfilled based on Blow Your Mind by Dua Lipa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, break up, explicit language, mentions of sex

I know it’s hot  
I know what we’ve got  
Something that money can’t buy  
Fighting to fifths

When it came to you and Seiya Sanada, the less talk that happened between the two of you the better. Any time the two of you exchanged words it ended in a shouting match. After a while it honestly got exhausting. But you had convinced yourself there was something between you, something deeper than just mind blowing sex and were sure if you just stayed around a bit longer things would sort themselves out. 

Call you an optimist, but you were sure that despite his reputation as being a user and incapable of being with just one woman, Seiya felt the same. Your friends called you naïve and blind. Said he was just using you. You refused to believe that was true. So what if he would change the conversation every time you tried to discuss anything remotely serious with him. It was just new to him. You didn’t need him to say the words, you could tell he felt them. 

If you don’t like the way I talk, then why am I on your mind?  
If you don’t like the way I rock, then finish your glass of wine  
We fight and we argue, you’ll still love me blind  
If we don’t fuck this whole thing up  
Guaranteed, I can blow your mind

Despite your feelings for him, you weren’t about to let him walk all over you. You knew he was used to getting his way, used to women falling at his feet and letting him get away with murder just to stay in his good graces. You weren’t built that way. You loved hard and you fought hard, so you were never afraid of calling him on his bullshit. And he pulled a lot of it. Yes, sometimes, you were tired of constantly screaming at him and wondered if you should just give up; but you could never pull the trigger. He would walk in looking like he stepped off the pages of a magazine and speak those sweet soft words he was so good at using and all thoughts of walking out would fly from your mind. 

So you would yell and scream and Sanada would give it right back, not the type to let someone come at him without retaliating. You thought it was just how your relationship was. Seiya didn’t seem to mind the blow ups always led to mind blowing make up sex and by the time you were done you couldn’t remember what you were mad about. 

Having seen some pictures on his Instagram that had you fuming you were now pounding angrily on his penthouse door. You pushed past him into the entry way, alarm bells ringing at the expression you saw on his face. He didn’t look remotely happy to see you, didn’t have the fire in his eyes that he usually did when it came to your fights. Instead he just looked resigned. Irritated. Done. 

Tell me I’m too crazy  
You can’t tame me, can’t tame me  
Tell me I have changed  
But I’m the same me, old same me

You barely got your opening shots fired before he held up his hand to stop you.

“Just go.” Seiya said nodding his chin towards the door. “I don’t want to do this anymore.” 

“What?” You asked anger quickly draining out of you and a sense of dread filling your heart. “What do you mean? 

“I mean I’m done. You’re not worth the trouble.” Seiya said blankly. “I’m not cut out for dealing with the drama. You’re getting worse and I’m tired of it.” 

“I…I don’t understand.” You said, searching his face for some sign of hope. “I thought we were good.” 

“We are so far from good it’s not even funny.” Seiya said. “I don’t want a woman coming over all the time to get in my face. I don’t want a woman coming over for the sole purpose of yelling at me. I want to do what I want to do without having to think about some crazy ass bitch coming over and screaming at me.” He shrugged unapologetically “It was fun for a bit, but I’m not doing it anymore.” 

You stared at him, tears filling your eyes as you processed his words. You were lost, hadn’t seen this coming. You had always thought that if it ended, it would be by your choice. You never imagined him walking away from you. 

“We can make this work Seiya.” You said. “I promise I’ll stop. I won’t yell at you ever again. I won’t bother you about the things you do. I won’t give you a hard time about anything. Just please don’t give up on us.” 

Seiya looked at you with pity and a shake of his head. “I already have. You should go now.” With those words he turned his back on you and your relationship, not even watching as you slowly exited his home, closing the door softly behind you as sobs racked your body.


	21. Ploy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic request fulfilled based on My Leftovers – Porcelain and the Tramps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, explicit sexual content, suggestive themes, no smut, references to cheating

Oh, I don’t hold my breath  
And I don’t hold my tongue  
And I know that you know that I don’t back down  
To no one

He had already moved on. It had only been a week. That stung a bit. You knew Sanada was fickle. Yet you had hoped that maybe you had left enough of an impression that it would take him a bit to find someone new. But there he was, his arm around her. Hana. You didn’t know her, but you hated her on sight. She obviously knew who you were, flashing smug grins at you at every opportunity. 

You tried to avoid them, but it seemed like every time you turned around there they were. You knew it wasn’t deliberate on Sanada’s part, he wouldn’t care enough to go around taunting you. You were barely a blip on his radar. No this was all Hana’s doing and you were quickly losing patience with her little game. You weren’t the type to sit back and let someone treat you like trash. 

Oh, you should’ve stayed home  
You should’ve known better  
That I melt in your mouth like liquid sugar.  
You thought you were gonna throw it back in my face  
But tell me how do my leftovers taste

When she approached you later that day you tried to take the high road. You didn’t want to get into a cat fight with this girl. You weren’t going to moon over a man who didn’t want you. You didn’t have him long enough to claim any sort of attachment to him. 

“Congratulations, you landed Seiya Sanada.” You sarcastically as she stood in front of you with a smug grin. “Way to go.” 

You tried to walk away. You really weren’t interested in carrying on this conversation. 

“Go on and run-away sweetie.” Hana said with the same sickly sweetness that had coated your tone. “I’ll leave you alone to think about how you weren’t good enough for him.” 

You paused in your retreat anger coursing through your veins and turned back around. 

“I cannot wait until you experience this end of it. You really think you’re any different? Then you don’t know Sanada very well. He gets bored very easily. So, enjoy him while you have him. And while you have him remember that I was exactly where you are. That my body has writhed in pleasure underneath him. That his mouth has been on every inch of my body. His tongue buried deep inside me. So, I’ll leave you alone to think about how every time you kiss him your tongue is where my pussy has been.” 

You smirked as you walked away, feeling a sense of accomplishment at the hurt that was immediately evident on her face. You weren’t going to feel remorse when she hadn’t shown you any kindness. Turning the corner into the hallway you immediately bumped into a warm body, hands grabbing your arms to stop you from falling. 

“That was entertainingly brutal.” You looked up into the amused face of Sanada. “It’s almost going to take the fun out of playing with her.” He chuckled, and you were acutely aware his hands were still on you, keeping you dangerously close to his body. You could feel the heat emanating from him. “Maybe I’ll bring that up while I’m fucking her.” 

You blinked at the casual cruelness in his words, wondering how you never saw it while you were with him. 

“Yeah, well she kind of deserved it.” You said trying to pull away only for his grip to shift, pulling you closer to him. 

“Maybe I’ll bury my tongue in your pussy again, just to give her a fresh taste.” He said, his voice slipping into that silky seductiveness he used so well. Your breath hitched, lips parting as he focused his hooded bedroom eyes on you. The ones that talked you into so many things. 

“Maybe…” you stuttered as he smiled, rubbing his hand down your arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its path. 

You stared after him as he walked away without another glance, turning into the room you had recently vacated. You shook your head wondering what the hell had just happened. How he managed to do that to you.

“That is a dangerous man.” You muttered to yourself, continuing down the now empty hallway, suddenly feeling the need for a vacation.


End file.
